Of Apples and Oranges, Diamonds and Darkness
by Trog2007
Summary: Now that the tyrant Celestia is gone, it is time for the ponies of Equestria to pick up the pieces and continue their lives. But with so much that has changed, especially for the lives of Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, can anything really be 'normal? Also, whatever became of Luna and Discord? This story is set a few days after the end of Ministry Of Harmony.
1. Housekeeping?

Applebloom dreaded waking up, primarily because the small makeshift bed of hers was so quaint and relaxing she could not stand the thought of parting ways with it. But of course, as with every other morning, a certain unicorn came in as if on cue to coax the filly up and about.

"Apple Bloom." Twilight began, "Spike and I need to run some errands in town, I'd like you to assume Spike's morning duties so getting up now is probably a good idea."

Apple Bloom was anything but pleased. She enjoyed fulfilling work and had no problem with the idea of doing her fair share around the library, after all Twilight did for her but...did it have to be on the day she promised her friends they would set out on a new adventure into the Everfree Forest?

Of course it did.

"Ah'd love to but, Ah promised Scoots' an' Sweetie that ah would go play—er ah mean, splorin' with them in tha Forest!" Apple Bloom did her best to not sound like she was whining though she failed miserably.

"Now Apple Bloom," Twilight lectured, "There are going to be times in your life where work has to come before play, this is one of them."

"But-but Twi! Ah-"

"No 'but's Apple Bloom." Twilight said sternly, "Spike will have a list with the needed supplies for you to get started, Breakfast is getting cold so hop to it!"

With that, she was downstairs again leaving the filly with the bow to attempt to squirm back into her comfort spot; she knew though resistance was petty, and futile and she finally threw off the blanket, straightened her bow and trudged downstairs.

Her breakfast was indeed cold and the list she was given was terrifying: Dusting the whole of the library including the basement, checking the shelves in the foyer for any ill-assigned books and replacing them in their proper slot, among other tedious, trivial things. The look on Apple Bloom's face made it clear as the sky outside that she wanted nothing to do with any of this.

"I know it stinks sometimes Bloom but, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can be out with your friends." Twilight tried to put on a smile and make peace with the filly who only replied with a saddened face.

There was no way she'd be able to play—er, I mean, explore with her friends by the time she was done; Scootaloo was still with Rarity who was very prompt and persistent about having Scootaloo home by a 'reasonable hour' which, in the minds of both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle who herself was often subject to the same provision, was anything but 'decent'. Sweetie Belle generally didn't like getting home later as her parents tended to make something out of nothing if she did.

It had taken no sooner for Apple Bloom's mind's eye to play out that inevitable narrative than Twilight and Spike had already left. The library was silent save for a ticking clock and the occasional bird outside.

It was going to be a very long morning.

To say the yellow filly had never done any of the chores she was assigned would be more of a compliment than anything. She wasn't too sure of what time it was but she knew it was easily mid-day and she knew that the dust had no regard for her happiness as it refused to respond to the swoosh of the broom and her vein attempts to yell it into doing her bidding.

"Pleaseeee!~" Apple Bloom whined perilously as she saw yet another cloud of dust rise into the air, only to come back down and gently coat the surface to which it only recently vacated.

This of course was one of many erroneous consequences of her inexperience; prior to this she had attempted to re-shelve the books, simple enough right? Well, in an attempt to save time, instead of using the rolling ladder, she attempted to knock down the desired literature down with a broom attached to a long pole Twilight would use as an antenna for various magical experiments. It brought the book down alright, but it also managed to invite all the books on the shelf to come crashing down with it. The unicorn nor the dragon ever had the decency to elaborate on how these books were to be sorted and placed thus leaving her with an immovable mess plus a heap of defeat on top of it.

Frustration prompted her to move to dusting. Simple! She had done sweeping around the homestead back on the Acres several times! Though, as with the books, innovation was greeted with no sign of sympathy, and every indication of mockery: The dust being stubborn, the filly had the idea of opening the windows and sending it out that way. This would be fine if at that same moment a powerful gust of wind with some proceeding breezes decided to counter her efforts, not only putting the dust back where the dust came from, but bringing in pine needles, grass, sap, and more dust and dirt.

Then she saw the clock, the dreaded clock. It was around one in the evening. Surely she would have a few more hours to make up for lost time right?

She figured Twilight would be gone for another three hours, more than enough time to play with her friends. She put the broom aside and made her way out the door. She figured some time away would help her return in a working mood.

Sweetie Belle sat on a bluff overlooking Ponyville Park, Scootaloo beside her. A gentle breeze was whipping through, a soft hum about it. They had gone treasure hunting, which then morphed into bug-collecting, which again transformed into Parkour. Neither bore fruit, the latter produced a few bruises and a black eye.

Tired and satisfied with their day they admired the village before them: the blue sky always complemented the earthy look of the thatch roofs and simple buildings. They still had plenty of time to kill though but could not think of what to do. The arrival of their friend was enough to get excited.

"Hiya Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle greeted.

"Where have you been? We went exploring, and then bug catching, and then did some sick Parkour in this once part of the forest with some downed trees!" Scootaloo was bouncing in glee remembering the ''awesome' things they had done.

"Sorry girls," Apple Bloom began, "Twilight made me stay an' help with the library while she an' Spike ran some errands.

"pfft." Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "We're trying to figure out what to do now."

"Ooh!" Sweetie Belle lit up, "Why don't we get some ice cream at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo replied enthusiastically, buzzing her wings like a hummingbird.

"Now we just, need, bits." Sweetie Belle's smile soon faded as she realized neither of them had any bits on hoof.

"Dammit!" Scootaloo pouted, "Way to get me all excited!"

Apple Bloom thought about this issue for a moment and a grin grew on her face. She might as well make up for being late to the party,

"Ah got some bits." She grinned.

"Seriously? Cool!" Scootaloo bounced, "I'll pay you back when I get my allowance."

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"We haf' ta' go get 'em first silly fillies!" Apple Bloom chuckled as they made their way down the bluff and towards the library.

Once they arrived, Apple Bloom checked the window to make sure nopony was inside before turning to her companions.

"Now y'all wait riiight here, I'll be right out!" She shut the door behind her and made her way to the basement. Down there was a jar full of coins. It was intended, according to Twilight, as some sort of savings bank for a very special magical amulet she had seen some years ago. Apple Bloom figured she wouldn't notice a measly six bits missing and gingerly plucked then apiece out of the jar and headed back outside.

Apple Bloom was shrouded in praise by her friends as they trot down the main stretch into town. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle took a seat at one of the tables while Apple Bloom ordered their treats, to which Pinkie Pie, rambling on about some nonsense or other, quickly delivered.

"Thanks so much AB!" Scootaloo bro-hoofed Apple Bloom.

"Aw it was nothin' girls, figured ah'd make up fer not hangin' out with ya today."

"It was really nice of you Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle added, "We owe you for sure."

"Don't worry about it Belle, it's on me!" Apple Bloom smiled.

Jacked up on sugar, the three discarded their cones and went bounding out the door and down the street, giggling wildly as they went. Neither of course was too concerned about looking where they were going and as such, Apple Bloom slammed into somepony carrying a stack of boxes.

Turned out that pony was a dragon.

And behind said dragon was Twilight.

"Apple Bloom?" Twilight questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Apple Bloom's energy quickly drained and her body went cold. The ice cream that was caked around her mouth became rather sticky and she looked at her displeased guardian.

"Girls, I'm afraid Apple Bloom will be coming home for the day. There's no way she could be done with her chores." Twilight answered calmly as she helped Spike re-arrange the various boxes they had.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle glanced with concern at their friend who simply waved and sulked behind Twilight and her assistant.

"One of the important things about doing trivial chores like this is to stay focused and persistent." Twilight lectured as they arrived at the library, "You need to understand-" Twilight opened the door and saw the inside. The mess of course was still there. Apple Bloom had completely forgotten. She instantly shrank back as Twilight turned to her,

"To the bedroom Apple Bloom." Twilight said coldly. "Now."

The filly made no hesitation, she galloped up the stairs, tripping over stray books of course, and cowering under her covers. Twilight sounded angry, she had done a bad thing and she knew it.

Twilight looked about the library, half angry and half disappointed. "I trusted her to do this, simple housekeeping.." she said as Spike hurried to clean things up.

"Don't worry about it Spike." Twilight sighed, "She'll finish what she started."

The two went down to the basement and witnessed a similar mess, Spike was also piqued by something else.

"Hey, wheres the lid to your bank?" He pointed to the savings jar whose lid was removed. Twilight nor Spike would never do such a thing. Frantically, Twilight cast a spell to gather the sum of the coins.

"Six-thousand, four-hundred, sixty-...sixty-two?" Twilight was bothered, something was off about that number. As if instinctual, Spike ran to Twilight's desk upstairs and brought her totals book. It indeed recorded the last sum to be "Six thousand, four-hundred, sixty-eight."

Twilight then remembered the ice cream on the faces of the three crusaders.

"Spike..." Twilight sighed, "Go have Apple Bloom come see me please."

"Y-Yes ma'm!" Spike dashed off.

Apple Bloom still cowered under her blanket. She hoped it was just the mess, she would have to clean it up and that was fine. Part of her felt horrible though, she promised Twilight she would do what she asked and she let her down. The knock at the door startled the filly, producing a squeal.

"Twilight wants to talk to you." Spike said in an uneasy tone as he brought in some boxes to unpack."

Apple Bloom had that same cold feeling as when she bumped into the unicorn earlier...this wasn't going to be good. She sulked down the stairs and into the basement. Twilight was sitting there a look of absolute disdain on her face.

"Apple Bloom." Twilight began with a stern voice, "You have beyond disappointed me. You not only neglected you very simple duties, all I asked is you tidy the place up for us, you make an awful mess, and then...you steal. You were in here weren't you?" She magicked the jar in between them.

Apple Bloom was unable to speak, she chocked up and was trembling in fear.

"It is clear that you don't respect me or anything I have done for you." Twilight continued, "Therefore, I suggest you find alternative living arrangements for the time being. I won't be accommodating a disrespectful filly."

"Bu-bu—Twi ah'm so sorry!" Apple Bloom bawled, "Ah d-didn't mean to! Ah was so frustrated, nothin' was workin'! The broom, the-the ah couldn't clean anything! Scoots and Sweetie Belle were made at me fer bein' late ah'm sure an-"

"No excuses." Twilight interrupted. "Go."

With that, Apple Bloom felt herself being gently levitated up and out towards the door and soon enough, was sitting outside of the library. She had never seen Twilight this upset before, heck, she had never seen Twilight that cold, while most her mind was focused on finding a place to crash, one portion was curious if there was more to her temper than Apple Bloom's disrespectful behavior.

Indeed there was, this was made clear as Twilight sat at her desk. She summoned a quill and some paper and began to furiously scribe the sentiments of the day. Slowly, as she began to lament to a certain mare about abandoning and neglecting their own filly, she began to seriously regret her own actions.


	2. Questions

Scootaloo sat in Rarity's work room and was watching the seamstress pursue the finishing touches of her latest marvel effortlessly. Scootaloo never cared much for fashion, and certainly didn't budge in that regard since she had lived at the boutique, though she did admire the intricacy, she couldn't put a hoof on why but she was always transfixed watching the mare toil, it was fascinating not in the substance, but in the style, the execution, and the precision,

Though sadly, there was a bit of a pressing matter that was doing its best to jockey her trance out of the way: She wasn't supposed to be here. Following their return to Ponyville, after learning that indeed she had a mother and more, it was Rainbow Dash it seemed that it was decided she would live with her, slowly regain her admiration of her and she could finally settle down where she belonged, with her mother. There was just one problem: Rainbow Dash had abruptly left to attend to "something important" in Cloudsdale, she wasn't too clear on what it was, aside from the fact that Scootaloo could not accompany her. It had been a week and nopony had heard a peep from her, or at least, that's what Scootaloo was told.

"Hey Rarity?" Scootaloo asked, quietly as so not to startle the uncorn who slowed her work and magicked her glasses from her face.

"You do know how late it is don't you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah but...I kinda have a question." Scootaloo squirmed a bit, despite having a surprisingly stable and comfortable friendship with Rarity, which began out of necessity and continued out of courtesy, she still was slightly intimidated by the mare, especially when talking about sensitive subjects like this.

Rarity was concerned by the filly's demeanor, it was unusual as of late to see Scootaloo retire her facade, she for the most part was back to her normal, careless, reckless self, though it seemed whatever was bothering her, was making itself known.

"Go on sweetheart." Rarity said calmly sitting by Scootaloo.

"I...I'm wondering if you guys aren't telling me where mom is." Scootaloo turned her face to the floor. She expected a gasp, followed by a lecture and then some.

Rarity was slightly worried this would happen. She had discussed it with Fluttershy and Twilight who both became very concerned about Scootaloo as well, though the filly seemed fine so they didn't feel the need to bother her with it. Now though she had no choice.

"Well, why don't we get you to bed and...we'll talk." Rarity wasn't sure if the room got hotter or what but regardless, the filly had school tomorrow and needed to go to bed.

Once Scootaloo was tucked in, Rarity sat at her bedside and prepared her words, choosing them wisely. Despite her facade, Scootaloo was far from stupid, perhaps of a higher intellectual and emotional caliber than her two friends, though she was a regular 'low-acheiving student' in Cheerilee's class and often posed herself as to be average or less, more for her image than anything.

"You mother is, off to see somepony, I'm being honest when I say I don't know who he is, other than just that, it is a stallion. Now, does that excuse her leaving you here? No it does not and I am not the only one of us who is less than pleased with her decision.."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Scootaloo countered, "Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"We didn't want to upset you dear. You seemed happy."

"Barely. Who's 'we'?"

"Us girls: Myself, Twilight, Flutters, you know...'us'."

Scootaloo let out a sigh as she sank into her bed, eager to get some sleep, the weight of her preoccupation gone. With one last question:

"You think she'll come back?"

Rarity did not hesitate, while she was offed by her friend's decision, she knew Rainbow Dash like the others.

"Of course she will, she may have somepony with her but she will."

With a kiss on the forehead and a turning out of her lights, Scootaloo finally fell asleep, believing every word her caretaker had said, though a tinge of doubt still managed to linger.

The Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse had been a host to many things over its tenure, a sanctuary for the distressed filly. It served its purpose in that capacity this evening. Apple Bloom was curled up in a ball, it was cold as night fell and Scootaloo had retired her provisions shortly after they returned, more as a symbolic measure than anything. Because of this she had no choice but to shiver and tought it out. The tree-house, having been neglected for a little over two months as its inhabitants had been away was showing some dilapidation, mostly cosmetic; and while the craftsmanship side of the filly was irked by this immensely, the practical side of her demanded sleep. It had been a long day and she wanted it to end.

She wasn't going to get that when she could heat hoofsteps outside.

Apple Bloom was far too tired to move but was slightly unnerved by the anonymous prowler, nopony ever went into this clearing without intent, the Apple Family Orchards had long since been demolished and destroyed, Mayor Mare declaring the desolate and depressing property suitable for other purposes aside from being an eyesore. For now though it was but grass, with the fencing, save the sign, intact and painted. The sight of seeing nothing of what used to be the prosperous and lively orchard and its homestead and barn was a bit jarring to the filly when they crusaders first returned to check on the clubhouse, though now in a way it was soothing, almost satisfying to Apple Bloom: the orchard, the house, the basement, all the hell and horror it represented in those last two months was gone.

"You think she's in there?" Came a whisper Apple Bloom couldn't put a hoof on, it was either a colt or a husky voiced mare.

The next voice though she knew in an instant:

"I don't see why not. They're always here." It was Twilight. She was looking for her.

Apple Bloom decided to get up and make her way to the door. Opening it she saw Twilight had begun to ascend the ramp but stopped at the sight of the filly.

Her filly.

Twilight hung her head, she was ashamed of how she handled herself before to say the least. If she could not make peace she at least owed Apple Bloom an explanation.

"Apple Bloom, I, I'm sorry. I handled myself horribly...you were given more than you could handle—I tend to forget that Spike has been at it for some time as has had the time to do it right, you're a kid, I never bothered to at the very least impart some experience...but that's irrelevant; I completely ignored you and your needs, you deserve better than that. I am so, so sorry."

Twilight felt something in her eye as her mouth began to tremble, "I promised you that I would care for you and care about you, I did neither this evening and I am greatly ashamed of myself...If you wish to live with somepony else we can certainly arrange that."

Apple Bloom said nothing and rushed into the mares' hooves, no tears were shed, only happiness that this ordeal was done and behind them.

"Ah forgive ya Twi, Ah messed up too...Ah stole from you and ah'll...ah'll pay it back somehow, I promise!"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, until then let's get you in your warm bed. I think we all could use a good night's sleep."

With that Apple Bloom was floated onto Twilight's back and drifted off into sleep almost instantly.


	3. Tangerines and Funny Things

It had been since Apple Bloom got caught that the three crusaders were together again, they were trotting down the road, saddlebags slung to their side, accompanied by their respective mare, Rarity with both Sweetie and Scootaloo with Twilight escorting Apple Bloom. This was their first day back at school. It was to be earlier though Cheerilee had some complications with paperwork now that education was directed by the town it was in as opposed to the Equestrian Ministry Of Education.

They made it to the opening in the fence that lead to the school grounds and the mares said their respective goodbyes as the trio passed the opening and milled into the schoolyard as they had some time to kill.

"Ya think we hafta do a lot of make-up work?" Apple Bloom asked, worried about how long they had been gone,.

"I wouldn't be surprised but Cheerilee is a great teacher." Sweetie Belle answered confidently, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"I sure hope she goes easy on us," Scootaloo added. "It wasn't really our fault we left to begin with."

"You sure about that blank flanks?" Came an all to familiar voice they had all but forgotten about.

The three chose to ignore her at the moment and continue talking.

"Ah wonder if we'll get 'held-back' for missin' all that work!" Apple Bloom worried.

"I wouldn't think so." Sweetie Belle assured her, "That would be kinda silly, like Scootaloo said, its not like we skipped school or anything."

"Don't worry Apple Bloom," came that voice again, "I'm sure these two blank flanks will be fine, you on the other hand? I don't think Cheerilee has dealt with a filly like you, dumber than a sack of trash."

Apple Bloom felt a slight sting but chose to ignore it. The three made their way to a tree to hopefully escape the bully's comments.

"Did yer folks pack you a lunch Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked opening her bag and inspecting the paper sack. Spike made me eggs and a hay sandwich an' a cookie!"

"Uh..." Sweetie Belle peered into her own lunch, "Daffodil wrap and some carrots." She sighed.

Scootaloo sat silent for a moment Sweetie Belle knew it in an instant: Rarity was not quite used to the whole 'sending a kid to school' routine and thus Scootaloo had no food.

"My sistrer can be a bit of a space cadet sometimes." Sweetie Belle lauched, "I can share some of my carrots with you."

"That's okay Sweetie Belle, I'll be fine." Scootaloo dismissed the offer.

"I was going to have an apple for lunch" came that damn voice again, "But those two inbreds hung themselves because of their worthless sister so Daddy had to order me grapeftuiy instead."

Scootaloo finally spoke to faced Diamond Tiara though didnt want to face her.

"Hey Diamond, how about you leave us alone?"

"Hey chicken, how about you watch who your clucking at!" Diamond Tiara spat.

"What did we ever do to you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You blank flanks make us fillies look bad. Everypony here was much happier without you, especially that disgrace of a filly." Diamond pointed to Apple Bloom. For some reason she seemed to be the focus of the brat's attention.

"Quit being mean to Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo barked, "You've already said enough terrible things to her now bug off!"

"What are you going to do Scootaloser?" Diamond smirked.

Scootaloo finally turned to face Diamond with every intent of getting in her face though something stopped her. Some unknown force within her made the sight of the agressor bring her to sit still. The intentions of confronting her vanished completely. Diamond too sported an odd look of transfixition but quickly shook it off.

"See?" She scoffed, "You can't even think of anything! I suppose that's what happens to a bird-brain like you!"

Scootaloo snapped back to reality, "Well...whatever Diamond Tiara, just leave us alone."

Diamond sat silent for a moment, that odd feeling again coming about her, what was it? Oh well, she decided to cloud whatever odd thing had come over her by continuing her attack.

"So Bruised Apple, Family Appreciation Day is next week, you going to bring a sack of shit to school? At least it would be more entertaining than your stupid sister or crooked granny, good riddance!"

Apple Bloom started bawling, that cascade of cruelty snapped her resilience and she collapsed. Scootaloo snapped as well but in a different way, lunging for the bully and tackling her to the ground. Despite the odd feeling she had, she pushed it a side and pinned the filly down with a look of pure rage.

"I dare you to say one more thing to her you brat!" Scootaloo hissed, tail swooshing with that devious sway that Sweetie Belle knew all too well.

"Get off of me you scum! You smell like poverty!" Diamond struggled to free herself from the smaller pegasus that somehow was keeping her down.

"Not until your apologize." Scootloo demanded.

"Fuck you." Diamond spat.

Scootaloo's look of rage went to something even worse than that.

"Fuck you too you spoiled jerk." She panned as a powerful hoof came crashing down on the bullies face, and then a hind hoof swung decidedly into the pink filly's side. She then found herself pinned to the fence, a very angry Scootaloo frothing at the mouth, her eyes looked with the intent to kill.

Diamond Tiara was genuinely scared, she could feel the warm blood trickling from her mouth and nose, the throbbing pain on her side, and now the discomfort of having two hooves press yours against an untreated wooden fence. Despite this, Diamond looked into those rage-filled magenta eyes and found herself completely discarding her facade and her character.

"O—okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry for saying all those mean things please let me go!" Diamond plead as she was dropped to the ground and released.

Scootaloo then met her eyes, the adrenaline coming down rapidly, she too had that strange sensation come over her. It was rudely interrupted by a booming voice behind her.

"Scootaloo! In the classroom, Now." It was Cheerilee, and she looked anything but pleased.

Class had begun a few moments into their altercation, when both Scootaloo and Diamond were escorted inside, their peers were already studiously attending to their work, including Apple Bloom who glanced to see her friend who clearly was in some trouble.

Cheerilee sat at her desk with two chairs being pushed next to it. Diamond and Scootaloo took these seats and nervously looked at their teacher as she spoke.

"I was hoping the time away would help you both grow up a little and this wouldn't be a problem." She began, "Clearly I was mistaken."

Diamond attempted to protest, "But she-"

"Not now Diamond." Cheerilee interrupted, "You both share responsibility for this. Diamond, I was told of what you said to Apple Bloom and I am very disappointed, we don't treat our classmates this way, ever again am I clear?"

Diamond simply nodded.

"Scootaloo," She turned to the orange filly, "We use words, polite words to settle disputes. Our hooves are for work and for play, never for harm. You too need to learn to keep your anger under control."

"I sent to fetch both your parents and we will be having a talk with them during recess."

"What?!" Both of the girls gasped.

"Both of you behaved in a way that nopony should, you must face the consequence of your actions. I don't want to hear another cruel word or see another harmful hoof from either of you. I expect you to work silently with your classmates until recess, are we clear?"

They were, and they did as she asked. Silently getting to the assignment of the day, well, at least Scootaloo tried, soon enough her hooves were on her desk propping up her head as she dozed off. Sweetie Belle attempted to nudge her awake but it was no use. Scootaloo had too much to think about.

When she was awoken again the classroom was empty, save for Rarity, Filthy Rich, Diamond and Cheerilee all who except for Rarity were sitting at the desk again.

"Scootaloo up this instant!" Rarity growled, "I heard about what you did today and am very disappointed, now before you make matters worse, come over here and explain yourself!"

Scootaloo quickly snapped awake and trot over to what apparently was her seat.

"I believe you owe Ms Tiara an apology." Rarity scolded.

Scootaloo looked at the filly and, oddly, a smile was on her face. Not that usual sinister smirk but a genuine, happy smile, as if she was happy to see her. Scootaloo felt a warmth come about her as well.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Diamond, I should have just been the better filly and ignored you...but you shouldn't have said those things to Apple Bloom."

"Scootaloo!" Rarity barked.

"No it's okay Mrs." Diamond replied. "I'm sorry too Scootaloo...I..." She trailed off, unsure as of what to say.

"Well clearly, some form of punishment must be rendered for the injury of my little princess." Filthy spoke.

"No really Daddy it's fine." Diamond added, albeit shakiness in her voice. Her eyes went wide as she registered what she had just said.

"I beg your pardon sweetheart but she assaulted you, that brute attacked you!" Mr Rich was startled by his daughters willingness to forgive this filly.

"Certainly something must be done." Rarity agreed, also slightly surprised by how both of the fillies were acting right now.

"I hate to rush you but recess is almost over." Cheerilee said, "Perhaps we can continue this after school if you'd like?"

"No," Mr. Rich began as he stood up, "It's quite alright, I suppose I will be taking Diamond home for the day, Mrs Rarity, perhaps you can come to my residence later this evening and we can mitigate this issue?"

"Fine by me." Rarity answered. "Scootaloo you're coming home as well."

Both fillies were escorted out, before they parted ways on the way into town, they stared at each-other one last time, a whole new feeling emerged, though neither could decide what it was just yet.


	4. Return Flight

Rainbow Dash had a similar feeling, about her as she lay in bed with absolute satisfaction. The last week in Cloudsdale had been a blast. She had promised Scootaloo to only be gone for the day but, she met him. He was everything she ever wanted out of a stallion: A gentlecolt, a professional, and treated her like a queen, also the intimate side was a plus. They had had dinner at various establishments and at homes of friends throughout these last few days, their days spent in athletic competition or peaceful time together. Today was spent in this bed, intimacy at is peak, she blinds were shut and the room was dark with the only thins trips of light forcing their way through the blinds with a faint golden glow. He had just gotten up to get 'cleaned up' after a morning of fun and tonight she was to return home.

And to think just a week ago she tried to kill him.

He was reported to have died, after they kidnapped the Cutie Mark Crusaders on orders from Celestia, Rainbow Dash confronted them in Canterlot and nearly removed his wings in a show of merceless force. After sine troops from Cloudsdale found their bodies in the Canterlot Gardens they took them to a clinic to be either pronounced dead or revived.

Soarin' was the only one to survive, and despite what Rainbow had done, seeing her again after his recovery was for some odd reason, relieving. They only briefly discussed and apologized for the events that had occurred and, next thing they knew, here they were.

"You ready to go Dashie?" Soarin' playfully cooed his girlfriend.

"I will just give me a few." Rainbow grumbled, she was tired and frankly did not want to get up and go again but, the night was awaiting them and she owed him all things considered. She got up and drearily made her way to the bathroom to wash up for her trip. Her mane was nappy and frazzled but it did not take long for her to revert it to its normal shape. To say Dash wasn't much for hygiene is a bit of an understatement, regardless she was satisfied and they were on their way to the edge of the city overlooking Equestria.

"So when do I get to see you next?" Soarin' asked planting a gentle kiss on his pareners' cheeck.

"When you get off your lazy flank and come down to my place." Rainbow nuzzled his neck as she prepared to take off. "Make it soon."

She was up and out at impressive speeds, the clouds above and the ground below mixing together in a hazy blur, though even now she could spot various features that indicated Ponyville was nearby. It wasn't too long she made it over what once was Canterlot, though she took her time this evening to give some room to think about the week she had had, it couldn't have gone any better and her mind; he was perfect for her, and being one who was ready to settle down in the romatic sense, it was nice to have this opportunity.

While it was still light in Cloudsdale it was clear night had fallen on Ponyville; the streets were empty and a few lights from homes were all that displayed any signs of inhabbitance. She decided to walk through town, it was rare she ever strolled through at night. It was oddly comforting to pass the many landmarks and familiar places: Sugarcube Corner, Twilight's tree-house, Carousel Boutique...

Carousel Boutique.

Rainbow didn't see any lights on which likely meant everypony inside was asleep. She decided she'd deal with Scootaloo tomorrow as she was tired and knew the kid would go into a raving fit upon seeing her. She took off from there up and over what once was Sweet Apple Acres, it still messed with her head a little, the whole thing was gone, it was but a field of clean-cut grass rolling along the hills that once held a revered orchard and family. On her way towards her home she noticed the lights of Flutterhy's cottage were lit. She figured a quick detour wouldn't hurt, especially considering she hadn't spent time with Fluttershy for some time.

The cream-colored pegasus was startled by the knocking on her door, who could be here so late?

"Oh why hello Rainbow Dash, finally back I see?" Fluttershy smiled, glad her friend had returned.

"Yeah, figured I had to come back at some point. Can I come in?" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Oh but of course!" Fluttershy bowed out of the way as Rainbow sat down on her couch, it appeard Fluttershy was preparing some late-night tea for herself and Angel Bunny.

"So..." Fluttershy began, "What was your business in Cloudsdale?" The animal-lover started some tea for Rainbow as well.

"Well...I'm not sure if I really want to talk about that yet." Rainbow found herself oddly uncomfortable talking about the stallion in particular, especially considering the mare she was talking to.

"Oh well that's okay Dashie, I didn't meed to be intrusive." Fluttershy said.

"Hey no problem, it's just nice to be back." Rainbow took a sip of tea, not usually her beverage but tonight it hit the spot.

"Scootaloo will be very excited you're back, she's missed you."

"I'm sure." Rainbow Dash sighed, "She been okay?"

"Well...yesterday she certainly got into some trouble?" Fluttershy looked around nervously anticipating Rainbow's reaction.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow's eyebrows were raised.

"Twilight said she got in a nasty fight with another filly at school and, I'm not too sure but I think she was expelled."

As good as the tea was, a good amount of it sprayed out of the cyan mare's mouth.

"What?!" Rainbow was floored,

"Yeah I haven't seen them in awhile so she would know more than I do."

"Looks like I'll be talking to her tomorrow...do you know who the other pony was?"

"Twilight didn't say, I'm sorry."

"Naw it's alright, little brat I leave for a few days and she goes and beats somepony up. I never did that, the worst I ever did was talk trash..."

"I'm sure she had a reason, she never seemed like an angry filly." Fluttershy could tell Rainbow was worried.

"She has her moments.." Rainbow shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sure Rarity hates me right about now."


	5. Black and Blue and Pink All Over

Apple Bloom had been trying her best to sleep, though she was still upset from what happened at school earlier that day, the many attempts by Twilight and Spike to comfort her proved to fail. The two housemates were fast asleep, Spike's snoring pronounced.

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She worried about Scootaloo and hoped she hadn't gotten in too much trouble, she even worried about Diamond Tiara: Scootaloo was rather pissed and since their adventures abroad, she had seen that pegasus at her worst, her most brutal, she knew better than to dare cross her bad side again. Not that she couldn't hold her own, she had Scootaloo in terms of size and resilience but Scootaloo was relentless, small she may be but she would not let up until she was finished making her point.

Though, that was an interesting point. Why did she go easy on Diamond Tiara? Certainly she didn't when Spike had commuted his horrible act, surely she didn't when Sweetie Belle crossed the line, so why was their least favorite mate spared? She could not answer any of that as she didn't know. As that realization was understood, the filly began to finally drift into sleep.

Though it wasn't long before she woke up, in a different place. This place appeared to be a clearing, in an eerily red-tinted woodlands, the only light, amber in color trickled through the sharp and menacing trees, the intensity of the light causing the outlines of the trees to bleed into the sky. Apple Bloom could feel the air, it was heavy and it was horrifyingly warm and humid. She had never roamed a climate like this before. Her fur was soaked, the cause unknown through her relentless perpseration that added that much more weight to her being was likely the culprit.

She could not hear, that is until she tried to move; she couldn't. Her hoof refused to respond to the command her brain provided, though her heart began beating rapidly, erratically, she could hear and feel it, as if a large drum was situated in her chest and was being smashed on with all force pony kind could muster. Then, she heard something else...

"Aaaapppple Blooom~" It was hollow, it was distant, but enough to send a brisk, stinging chill down her spine.

"Aaaappppleee Bloooommm~" It was now somehow behind her, as it faded to silence it sounded as if it was shifting from left to right.

"Apple Bloom~" This time it was louder, quadrophonic in nature as it circled her, never showing its speaker.

Then, the trees began to rustle in a wind she could not feel nor hear, it was a violent system, errand branches and leaves were everywhere. Then, she saw two silhouettes at the edge of the clearing before her. Her subconscious was more than aware of who they were, though her mind violently refused to believe such things.

They were supposed to be dead.

The two came closer, their features becoming visible: Her brother looked normal, albeit the rope he hung himself with was now worn like a collar, same with his sister though she had something else, a bull-whip and a ball-and-chain anchored to her right hind-hoof. The rattling sound of the chain was rustic and cold.

Apple Bloom screamed, though no sound existed and no evidence of her cry occurred other then the sickening rush of prickly cold air that surged into her.

Applejack's stetson was over her eyes and Big Mac's mane was combed over his eyes. A sinister, stained grin crept onto Applejack's face.

"Ah heard what y'all said 'bout me." She hissed.

Next thing Apple Bloom knew, she fealt a sharp, concentrated pain on her flank, she could feel blood but still could not move.

Applejack took one menacing pace closer.

"Y'all thought you were gonna do us in you good fer nothin' varmin?"

Another sharp pain, this time on her back.

"Ya fergot somethin' Sugarcube." AJ hissed as she spoke into the filly's ear:

"Not even God can corral this feisty son-of-a-bitch."

Apple Bloom was in the air, sent through the incredible force of two hooves slamming into her face. She landed in what appeared to be mud though she had no way save for sight to know for sure. Oddly the pain of before has simply vanished as did the wounds, though now she felt ill in the stomach. That illness made itself known as she purged. Not too long after a powerful hoof stomped her somach, the cracking of her bones, the indescribable pain was unbearable as her breath grew short and difficult. Then came the whip again, this time on the face. She could do nothing to defend herself.

"Y'all are gonna apologize to Ma fer what ya done." ApppleJack droned.

"Send her away Big Mac" She turned to her brother.

"Eeeeyup" He replied as he made his move.

Then, came a large red hoof, straight to her face at an immense speed.

"Apple Bloom!" Came a new distant, frightened voice.

As she came to, she could see she was still in bed, Twilight was shaking her. As soon as the unciron noticed the filly had her eyes open her panicked eyes turned to concern.

"Apple Bloom, are you alright?" Spike asked, holding a rag for some reason. From what she could see of it, the way he was holding it, she was sure of what it was.

"No." Apple Bloom meekly whimpered as Twilight scooped the filly close to her, cradling the sobbing child as she let a cascade of tears flow from her eyes, still in a complete state of shock and fear like she had never known before.

Sweetie Belle's abrupt awakening was far less traumatic. Instead of escaping from a terrible nightmare, she was pushed off the bed by a sleeping pegasus that seemed to unconsciously steal the blankets and hog the bed.

Since Scootaloo was to move in with Rainbow Dash her things had been moved up shortly after they had returned, though now that she was still at the boutique she slept in Sweetie Belle's room. This was fine and dandy, pardon the days Sweetie Belle visited.

The unicorn was in no mood to be pushed.

"Scootaloo!" She whispered. "Scootaloo, wake up!"

The filly in question stirred for a second, only to turn back towards her pillow.

Sweetie wasn't having this. She hopped onto the bed and shoved Scootaloo. She had meant to nudge her over but her anger put some extra energy into that push and sent the flightless filly tumbling onto the floor.

As Sweetie Belle poked her head over the side of the bed she could see a very irritated Scootaloo looking daggers up at her.

"What was that all about?" The pegasus grimaced. "Can't share your bed?"

Sweetie Belle had to laugh at this, "Scootaloo, you pushed me off the bed in your sleep and you have the blankets! That's not fair this is my bed!"

"I'm pretty sure I let you sleep in my bed when you were scared at night." Scootaloo reminded her as she got up on her fours. Shaking herself to get the dust off her fur.

"But I'm pretty sure I didn't move around like crazy and be a serious bed-hog!" Sweetie Belle replied.

Scootaloo said nothing, tossed the blankets onto the bed and laid down on the floor, curled up in a ball.

Sweetie was quiet as well, gingerly spreading the blanket over her bead, fluffing her pillows and lying down again. Though, noticing she was alone after a few minutes she crawled to the other side and poked her head from under the covers.

"Scootaloo." She hissed.

"Now what?" Scootaloo barked.

"Get up here." Sweetie Belle smiled.

Without another word, Scootaloo hopped on the bed and got comfortable on her side of the bed.

"I'll try not to push you this time." Scootaloo mumbled.

Sweetie Belle grinned.

They didn't get much in the way of sleep as it wasn't much later when Rarity woke them both for breakfast.

Tired and sore, they both sulked downstairs. Rarity had prepared the usual: Hash-browns, milk, cereal, and eggs (Again, 'borrowed' from Fluttershy).

As they ate, Rarity went over the plans for this morning.

"Sweetie Belle as it is the weekend you are free to do as you wish of course," she began between sips of coffee, "However, Scootaloo, you know that we have to do that thing today,"

"Thing?" Scootaloo was far from awake.

"It's part of your punishment remember? Mr Rich and I came to the agreement you and Diamond Tiara should study together. You both seem to be falling behind on your schoolwork."

Scootaloo was awake now,. "What, study? With her? But I hate her!"

"We don't hate anyone Scootaloo." Rarity scolded, "Besides, it is far better than some of the ideas I had in mind. I don't think you would be to keen on cleaning their house or assisting their butlers now would you?"

Scootaloo simply resumed eating her food, albeit with a slight gnashing added to her chewing. She was not looking forward to any of this.

"Ooh! A study group! Can I come?" Sweetie Belle asked half-serious.

"Of course not dearie." Rarity answered, "This is for Scootaloo behaving badly. As I said, why don't you see what Apple Bloom has planned for the day? Perhaps you two can go play."

Sweetie Belle finished her breakfast, put away her dishes, hugged Scootaloo and was on her way to go enjoy her weekend. Scootaloo groaned as she realized that she would be on her way to a horrible day at best.

"You need to hurry upstairs and freshen up young lady." Rarity said, "You simply cannot stay at their house in such a rancid state."

"You're implying I want to." Scootaloo glared at the mare.

"Now." Rarity growled. Scootaloo slowly made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

Scootaloo wanted a half-hour shower but wasn't getting one. Rarity pulled her out and soon after aggressively drying her off they were en route to the Rich Estate. Rarity staying behind Scootaloo to make sure she didn't try to flee or deviate.

Once they arrived they were instantly let in through the initial gate by one of the servants, it appeared from the way things were laid out in the foyer, that they were expected.

"Ah good to see you again Miss Rarity!" Came Mr Rich with Diamond Tiara pouting right behind him.

"The feeling is mutual Mister Rich." Rarity smiled. Formalities aside it was time to get to business.

"I suppose you have this handled now?" She asked. Scootaloo's eyes went wide.

"Of course ma'm, she will be needing to go at around three in the afternoon as we have company." Mr Rich answered.

"Three?" Scootaloo whined, "That's a whole six hours!"

"Indeed it is sweety." Rarity chuckled as she nuzzled Scootaloo and made her way out. Before the filly could object the unicorn was gone. Now she stared at Mr Rich.

"Princess, why don't you show our guest to your room, you two are going to be needing to get started on your studies if you expect to have any gain within six hours."

"Yes Daddy." Diamond Tiara huffed as she trotted upstairs; Scootaloo trailing behind her.

Scootaloo took in the scenery about her. The house was massive, vacernus hallways line with shimmering granite flooring and pristine painted walls, illuminated courtesy artsy and expensive chandeliers. The hallway she was headed down now was no different.

They finally made it to her room which, past it's white, artsy door, was a large circular room with a massive window which could see, above some shrubbery and trees, the main stretch of Ponyville. The top of Town Square and Twilight's Treehouse could be seen.

"Will you two be needing anything ma'm?" One of Diamond's stewards asked through the door.

"We will be needing some snacks yes, as well as some quills and paper. Daddy already brought the books inside."

"Yes Miss, right away." And with that the steward was gone.

It was awkward silence as neither looked at each other. They had not set eyes on the other since they had left the school that day. Both fearing that unnamed feeling would come about. The silence continued as the snacks were brought in: assorted cheese and crackers with carrots and dip. Finally after awhile, Tiara decided to break the silence.

"We should probably get this over with hm?" Her voice seemed oddly normal, it didn't have that brarry air it usually did. Scootaloo let her guard down and turned to sit at a small table situated in the center of Diamond Tiara's room. They then saw each other again. That same odd pause coming over both. When they finally broke focus they saw the books and list Cheerilee had made for them. It looked to be two months worth of 'missed work' along with some reading.

It was going to be a long morning.


	6. Cheese And Crackers

About two hours passed as Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo went through the pile of work assigned to them, each not speaking to the other aside from the occasional request to supply some kind of needed utensil or food.

Both weew rather industrious about this task, mostly to avoid having time to deal with the folly across from them, though they were about done and both found themselves wishing they weren't.

They were and silence ruled for some time. Scootaloo finally saying something she had always wanted to ask.

"Hey Tiara?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hm?" Diamond replied.

"I was wondering why you always pick on us." Scootaloo asked, looking at the table.

Diamond thought about it. Frankly, she didn't know.

"It's fun I guess."

"How is it fun?" Scootaloo grew a bit irritated but reminded herself to stay in line.

"Well..." The affluent Earth Pony could not find an answer to that, primarily because she didn't want to.

Scootaloo was silent as well, contemplating in her own mind times she was rude or bullying other ponies. It tended to be when she was at her weakest point, alone and unwanted. She did it to make herself feel 'better' in some abstract way.

"D-..Do you have any friends Tiara?" Scootaloo asked, now facing the filly.

Diamond could not bring herself to look at Scootaloo.

"Of course I do!" She answered, hoping that would do.

"Aside from Silver Spoon." Scootaloo added.

Silence again. Scootaloo watched as the usually postured and proud Diamond Tiara was getting nervous, as if Scootaloo had pushed a little too much. She almost dismissed the question but bit her tongue in anticipation of what she might divulge.

Though, nothing was said, the room and the two fillies in it were silent.

"I can be your friend." Scootaloo meekly offered.

After a few seconds that peaceful silence ended.

"What do you mean?!" Diamond snapped, "I have plenty of friends! I have everything I could ever want, I don't need friendship from some blank flank dodo!"

Scootaloo didn't respond, she only looked at the screaming filly with pity.

"Like who?" Scootaloo pressed.

"None of your business! Quit bothering me!" Diamond barked.

"You know what? Fine." Scootaloo got up and noticed the time, ten till two. "I try to be nice to you for once and you just scream at me. Obviously you are happy and don't need real friends. I wish I didn't.."

Scootaloo turned around and walked out the door leaving a conflicted Diamond Tiara. She watched as the filly left, that brief time Scootaloo had directly faced her, that feeling caught her off guard.

Scootaloo found herself lost in the maze of corridors, hallways, and staircases, eventually leading her back to Diamond's room. She knocked gingerly on the door frame. Diamond's sullen head shooting up.

"Hey uh...I can't find my way out." Scootaloo asked, "Can you—help me?"

Diamond sighed, "Sure."

They silently went down the halls and stairs eventually leading to the foyer where the door elading outside was.

"Well, see ya then." Scootaloo said as she made to leave.

"Wait!" Diamond stepped back and realized it was too late now.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"I...I accept." Diamond stammered.

"Accept what?" Scootaloo cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"Yo-your offer." Diamond added. "Friend."

Scootaloo looked about her for a moment. She saw a sight she never expected, tears welling up around the pink fillys eyes. She did something she never expected in a million years to do.

Diamond Tiara didn't react to the hug immediately but returned it once she realized it was genuine. Her head rested on Scootaloo's shoulder, she never had these, hugs were not a thing she had he privilage of knowing too often. Her father certainly wasn't the type and Silver Spoon was, well as distant as she was.

"Thank you." Tiara whispered. "Thank you so much."

Scootaloo released from the hug and smiled at her. "No problem. Maybe you can hang out with us tomorrow after you guys are out of school?"

"Us?" Diamond asked.

Scootaloo laughed, she figured she would at least know considering they were the only blank-flanks in class.

"The 'blank flanks'. Me, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom."

"Oh...uh...maybe." Diamond hesitated.

"So that's yes then?" Scootaloo grinned.

"I said maybe." Diamond replied slightly annoyed.

"See you at the clubhouse!" Scootaloo hollered as she trotted away towards Ponyville, leaving Tiara unable to contend.

Sweetie Belle was happy with the news that their days of torment may come to an end. The three were sitting in Twilight's library easting some apples as Scootaloo recalled her morning at the Rich estate.

"I hope she doesn't bail." Scootaloo worried,

"Ah hope she does." Apple Bloom panned, she wasnt fond of this at all.

"Why are you so against new friends?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah ain't mad about anew friend, but Diamond ain't a blank-flank. Besides, what makes you so sure she ain't pullin' yer mane?"

"I just know Apple Bloom." Scootaloo answered, unsure herself. "She was different this time. Remember your cousin Babs Seed?"

"But that was mah cousin!" Apple Bloom argued.

"And the difference is?" Scootaloo countered.

"Blank-flank. She became a crusader. Diamond can't." Apple Bloom crossed her hooves, content she had won.

"So? Why can't we have friends who aren't 'blank-fnaks'?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This ain't yer conversation Belle now zip it!" Apple Bloom snapped.

"She's right Apple Bloom." Scootaloo asserted, "You're no better than she was."

"Excuse me?" Apple Bloom snapped, "Are you calling me a bully?"

Twilight opened the door to her room, the commotion being a bit much.

"You are being loud girls, can you please keep it down?" The unicorn asked.

Apple Bloom pouted as the other two smiled as both their victory and in anticipation of what tomorrow could be.


	7. Common Ground

The Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse: A sanctuary for whimsy, innocence, and the careless trials of youth. In most any other situation, the filly would be all but happy to be there; this time however, it was the last place she wanted to be.

The rickety wooden host to giddy conspiracy was, instead of the happy hiding place it affronted, was a catalyst for the progression of a horrible nightmare. Making things slightly more morbid, this was not the first time this nightmare had impeded the already restless sleep of its unfortunate host, this time however, it shouldn't have been there, the real-world circumstances that had brought it into being had all been vanquished, or so it seemed.

Scootaloo had been suspended in the middle of an involuntary free-fall to her absolute death for some time now. The clubhouse had managed to ascend beyond the clouds as the sky turned an amber red with the shadows and deflections below faded to a stark black, just like last time, despite the opaque and repeated plea of the filly inside, the floor fell from under her and here she was once more.

The wish to pacify the forces which renewed her sense of abandonment was unanswered as soon as it was put forth; She had nowhere to go, she had nopony to help her, she was alone, afraid, and beyond in pain; but not regular pain of the physical variety: it was this odd sensation that somehow was summoned by a grand cache of suppressed thoughts, ranging from mundane to mortifying. The fact that, despite her being still in the frigid air, the sickly feeling of plummeting down was in full force as well didn't help much.

Scootaloo's mind somehow retained the same busy thoughts that had nagged her as she got into bed prior to slipping into this familiar hell: Why was she still so afraid of being left behind? What could be bothering her so much as to bar her from total happiness yet not have the decency to make itself known?

She wouldn't have a chance to try to get that sorted out, not in the dream world at least as she was shaken awake by an all-too-familiar white filly with a cotton-candy colored mane. As she came to, she could feel the cold sweat dampening her fur, the sound of her heart palpitations waged war for dominance with a fierce ringing in her ears. The only sense she could command were her eyes which with time, focused on her best friend who wore a look of concern with a side of fright at her fellow crusaders' appearance.

"Are you okay Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked as she noticed the pegasus looking at her,

Scootaloo silently sat up and wiped her forehead, lest the reservoir of perspiration descended onto her eyes and obstruct her regained sight.

"Yeah." Scootaloo lied, "Just dehydrated or something."

Sweetie Belle wasn't a stupid filly, especially when it came to the antics of her feathered companion who in recent months had become more of a fraternal sister if anything.

"It was that nightmare again wasn't it?" Sweetie pressed.

Scootaloo did not answer her, instead making her way downstairs to have a glass of water. Sweetie Belle followed her, determined to get to the root of Scoots' problem for, as Scootaloo, she had figured whatever brought about this nightmare had been resolved. Now though she found herself cold with a breeze rustling her fur. They were outside, walking towards the center of town.

"Where are we going Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I am going to go take a walk," Scootaloo placed emphasis on the 'I' "You don't have to come, I kind of don't want you to anyway."

"I'm just worried." Sweetie sighed.

"That's cool." Scootaloo shrugged, "Don't be. I'll be back in a little."

As she wandered further into town, Sweetie was reluctant to follow and chose to give the filly her time alone; lest she enter the inevitable argument as a result of her instinctual worry.

Initially, Scootaloo didn't have much of a destination in mind, the mere act of walking through the empty and quiet streets of her hometown was relieving in itself, though as a tree-house of much larger size than the one she once called home came into view, a new purpose assumed control: She needed to talk to a certain somepony.

The orange filly resorted to a rather crude means of bringing her friend outside, hurling a small pebble at the bedroom window situated at the back of the library. Scootaloo had to buzz her wings to get as much altitude as she could as the window was rather high and even with her hooves she couldn't hit it grounded.

After the 4th strike, a light came on briefly, only to vanish and re-emerge at the door where Scootaloo scampered to, luckily, the pony she was looking for answered.

"Hey Scoots'" Apple Bloom said with a yawn, "What are you doin' up so late? Ah figured you'd be out like a light."

"I did too." Scootaloo laughed to herself, "Can't sleep. Wanna walk with me?"

Apple Bloom was a bit confused by the offer as it seemed out of character for the pegasus but, after their time together after leaving Ponyville, she wasn't too sure what was 'normal' for her friend.

"Sure!" Apple Bloom answered as she quietly closed the front door behind her.

The two continued through town which was now giving way to sparse houses and the hills of what once was Sweet Apple Acres came into view along with the Schoolhouse. They decided to sit at the edge of a high knoll that gave them a panoramic view of the barren fields and Apple family cemetary, schoolhouse and if one made the effort, their clubhouse.

"Ah miss that place sometimes." Apple Bloom sighed, referring to the farm, "Sometimes ah'm even enough of a fool to miss 'them' too."

Scootaloo placed a comforting hoof on her friends' shoulder, "You're not a fool," She took some time to think of what to say next, "We both learned some pretty weird things that's for sure."

They were silent for a few minutes as their attention was drawn to a mass of crickets and other critters who peaked over the nighttime hush. A light breeze whipped through their manes.

"Why ain't you with Rainbow?" Apple Bloom asked, still facing towards the woods.

"It's complicated..." Scootaloo sighed, "Long story short, I don't trust her."

"Can't blame ya." Apple Bloom answered matter-of-factually, "AH trusted mah brother an' sister and look what happened..." Better safe than sorry ah guess."

Apple Bloom's misty eyes was out her friends' view, they focused on the head of a grave that had been there long before the cream-colored fillies' memory would allow her to remember, it was, according to her late sister, the gravesite of their mother who, according to her late brother, she had killed. Though it was clear to her that she was clearly not responsible for her mothers' death, though her birth was certainly a major factor, those words and revelations filled her mind.

"...Ya aren't at least happy you know yer mom?" Apple Bloom now looked to her friend for a response, which was delayed. Scootaloo looked up at the sky as if she was looking for the mare in question.

"It's nice...in a weird way." Scootaloo began, "I don't know if I can forgive her AB...I don't know, something keeps telling me I shouldn't trust her, I shouldn't live with her, and I sure as hell shouldn't love and forgive her."

Apple Bloom was silent. Scootaloo had a point, and compounded with her own history it seemed that Scootaloo was taking a logical stand in the scheme of things, though for some reason it bothered her, she had a nagging feeling that her friend was dodging an opportunity that Apple Bloom would do anything to have.

"Mah mother wasn't a good mare from what I know, she married a stallion who treated her like dirt, didn't do a damn thing fer her kids, though they loved her...or at least that;s what they told Twi..."

Scootaloo was slightly annoyed by Apple Bloom's persistence at the idea that she should give the cyan mare a second chance, she chose to change the subject,

"How are Twilight and Spike?"

Apple Bloom sighed, aware of her friends' evasion but chose to move on for now, "They're tuckered out." She laughed, "They didn't even move an inch when you were stoning the window. How's Belle?"

"Good." Scootaloo answered, "She almost came with me but I told her I wanted some space."

"She's up too?" Apple Bloom's ears perked, "Let's go get her!"

"Nah." Scootaloo waved a dismissive hoof, "She's probably back in bed and asleep by now."

The two fillies at there a while longer until both, as if on cue stretched their hooves in conjunction with very pronounced yawning.

"Looks like it's finally time for this filly to hit the hay." Apple Bloom said tiredly, "Ah'll see ya tomorrow at school Scoots'" She began the way down with Scootaloo following shortly after.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said, equally drained, "See ya."

Apple Bloom waved to Scootaloo one last time before slowly and deliberately making her way back into the library

Scootaloo, quietly snuck into Sweetie Belle's bedroom and made sure to give her and the fillty some space as both had a habit of disturbing the other in their sleep.

Scootaloo had, until now had no idea Rainbow had returned, primarily because nopony save Fluttershy had seen her until this morning.

Dash was to be done with her normal weather duties soon and Scootaloo was waiting at the spot she used to when she would watch her former idol work and pull stunts. Part of the filly was rife with excitement and the other was clouded with worry, worry that this would be another let-down like when they returned to Ponyville.

Finally she saw it, a blue streak with a rainbow trailing behind it coming right towards her. The orange filly wore a grin bigger than her face and let the whole of Equestria know how excited she was,

"MOMMY!" The shriek, loud, and powerful squeal pierced the ears of anypony within miles as Scootaloo was now in the air, cradled in the hooves of the pony she missed so much.

"So I take it you missed me?" Rainbow teased as she ruffled the fillys mane looking into those gleaming magenta eyes.

"Of course!" Scootaloo replied, hugging the elder pegasus tightly.

"Sorry about the wait kiddo, I had somepony I had to see." Rainbow smiled as she landed on a loud and sat beside her daughter.

"Can ya tell me? Who was it?" Scootaloo was still bouncing and trembling with rabid happiness.

"Maybe..." Rainbow hesitated playfully, "But you have to promise me you won't tell anypony."

"Or you'll deny it" Scootaloo answered.

"Exactly." Rainbow laughed.

After a few minutes snuggled to her mom's side with a wing around her Scootaloo finally calmed down enough to sit still, still waiting for the identity of this certain stallion.

"So~" Scootaloo nudged Rainbow in the side, "Who is he huh?"

"So you already know a little." Rainbow replied, "I knew Rarity couldn't keep a secret.."

"Why does it have to be secret?" Scootaloo's ears deflated some as some worrisome thoughts came about.

"Well...let's just say its going to take you some time to warm up to him." Rainbow said nervously detecting Scootaloo's change of mood.

She gave the filly some time to work it out in her mind but hit a wall. In that time Rainbow was thinking herself on whether it would be wise to ruin this moment.

"I tell you what, he'll be coming over for dinner this coming weekend so you can meet him then alright?"

"But I wanna know!" Scootaloo protested.

"I just think it would be better if he...introduced himself." Rainbow answered.

Scootaloo's confusion and disappointment was only temporary, she was right back to bouncing and smiling when she realized something else.

"When do we get to go home Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo looked eagerly at the elder pagasus.

"Whenever you want kid." Rainbow answered.

With that they were off and up to Rainbow's cloud home. Scootaloo having never been there before, was immediately awe-struck by the home. She was speechless as they landed on the porch.

"Yeah it's alright, could use a little upgrade but it'll work for ya right squirt?" Rainbow invited the filly inside.

Rainbow Dash's home was modest like any other save for the elaborate cloud placement and rainbow waterfalls. The inside was fairly open with the main room housing the kitchen, the staircase, and an eextensive foyer with the ceiling two stories high, up the stairs there were three rooms: The leftmost being Rainbow's room, the master suite, the center door being the washroom, and the rightmost looked rather new and indeed it was, this was Scootaloo's room.

The pegasus filly took her time touring every navigable corner of the home, investigating and ooh-ahing at practically everything, especially anything that had some form of Cloudsdale influenced design. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Scootaloo finally moved along to her own room: Modest in size, about the same as Apple Bloom's; her scooter was placed on a cloud-platform with the helmet hung above, her bed was average size and she also had a toybox and armoire.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she jumped on her bed.

"Glad you like it." Rainbow Dash smiled, "Kinda half-ass—er I mean, It was kind of a rushed job."

"I can't believe you'd do all of this for me Dashie..." Scootaloo had calmed considerably and was now eying her prized scooter. She never knew it to be so clean and the paint so pristine.

"Well you should." Rainbow said as she put her arm around the filly pulling her to her side. "I'm not promising to be the best mom in the whole world but, I'm going to give it my best shot. That sound like something you're up for?"

Scootaloo retreated for her mind's eye for a moment, remembering what the two had gone through prior and following the revelation that they were indeed mother and daughter, the fan-club, all those gatherings with the mane six, and then far darker moments: the attack in the forest, the apology, and then of course the news in the Canterlot Archives. There was an equal if not stronger argument for Scootaloo to turn this down and have a platonic relationship, essentially an average friendship with her mother, or, to give this a whirl and invite the opportunity of having what she always had wanted.

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow who had an indifferent expression, not uninterested, but as such to imply that whatever decision the kid made, the repercussions would be insignificant.

The orange filly smiled wide as she hugged her mother.

"I think I'll stay here."


	8. New chapter this evening! ButA PSA

**WHOOPS!**

Well, I have some news. Ministry Of Harmony was finished and has been for some time now. Problem is, this version never was. Long story short, unlike my latest fic, I only started posting MOG chapters after I remembered I had an account here. What does that mean? There might be chapters in the wrong order, and some that were totally skipped.

Now, as a very helpful Guest pointed out, this has lead to some confusion in my newest fanfic. While I hate linking to "other" fanfiction sites, the best way I can finish the story is the direct you to the finished version. The difference of course being that it gas all the chapters in proper order.

You will start at "Positive Slope (Part 1)" Right here.

Have fun. :p


	9. Amethyst and Emerald

Waking up the next morning was unreal for Scootaloo. She had to remind herself this was not a dream, nor a figment of her wild imagination, but indeed, as real s the mane on her head. Rainbow had prepared quite the inaugural breakfast, and Scootaloo was beyond pleased considering the plans she had made today.

As they ate, Rainbow decided to make conversation, she heard Scootaloo was rather easy to talk to.

"So," Rainbow started, "Got any plans today squirt?"

"Yup!" Scootaloo replied, "We have a new filly joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Ah," Rainbow replied, though she was confused, "I thought you girls were done with the whole 'cutie marks' business?"

Scootaloo looked a bit surprised, "Well...we kinda like the name, and besides, we figured it's be fun to see what our cutie marks are anyway."

"That makes sense I guess."

"What about you mom?"

'Mom'. Rainbow wasn't too sure she liked the sound of that.

"The usual weather business, probably see what Twilight is up to; not much."

That was the entirety of the discussion. Both very eager to get up and out. Once they finished eating and the necessary shower, Scootaloo shoved her scooter into her saddlebag, helmet on her head, hopped on Dashs' back and they were headed down to Ponyville's town center.

"So, I'll see you later tonight? Same place?" Dash looked down at Scootaloo who was already trotting into town.

"Sure thing!" Scootaloo chirped as she sped off towards a familiar destination.

The first stop for the filly was the Rich Estate. She knew Diamond Tiara would be there and she knew how to get her outside. As the scooter sped up the clean dirt road roundabout that sate in front of the front door, she kicked up some dirt as she skid to a stop. The first she heard was the hollering of an upset butler, the next was what she was looking for:

"Not to worry Brighton, this filly is a friend of mine." Diamond Tiara approached Scootaloo and stared at the wagon latched to the ride.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Diamond meekly tapped the side of the red wagon.

"Of course!" Scootaloo boasted, "Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom have rode along several times!"

"Won't I need a helmet?"

Scootaloo frowned. "No Diamond, I'll go slow and be safe I promise."

Diamond hesitated just a little longer, fidgeting with her hooves before timidly crawling into the wago and sitting.

"Ready?" Scootaloo asked rhetorically as a devious grin crept on her face.

"Uh—su—AAAAAAH!" Diamond screamed. Scootaloo kicked into high gear, wings buzzing like mad as they erratically evaded, alerted, and swerved through the main street of Ponyville. Then came the rolling hills leading to the Schoolhouse and eventually the clubhouse, Scootaloo did not slow for even a second, effortlessly gliding over the troughs and skipping along the hills like rocks on the water.

They finally arrived at the clubhouse where she again skid to a stop, lifting her helmet and checking on her passenger who was beyond shocked. She was speechless.

"Diamond are you alright?" Scootaloo asked as she nudged the filly.

"That. Was...So fun!" Diamond Tiara smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Practice." Scootaloo grinned, "I love my scooter, ride it as much as I can."

"Cool." Diamond grinned; though as she looked at the clubhouse, the grin faded to a nervous face.

"What's wrong now?" Scootaloo asked as she helped Tiara out of the wagon.

"What if they don't want me here?" Diamond asked, her voice growing quiet.

"Relax, it doesn't look like Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom are here yet."

Just as she finished though they heard hoofsreps approaching. It was Sweetie Belle.

"Hey girls!" Sweetie Belle announced.

"Hey Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo replied as she walked up to the unicorn. Diamond Tiara looked down at the ground and did not make eye contact.

Sweetie Belle trotted up to Diamond Tiara and lifted her chin so they were eye-to-eye.

"Don't worry Diamond." She smiled. "If you're nice to me, I'm nice to you, I for one am happy to have another friend to play with!"

"Even after all the mean things I said to you?" Diamond asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Sweetie dismissed, "Think of it as a second chance."

"Oh...Thanks."

"Why don't we go inside yeah?" Scootaloo, Sweetie, and after hesitation, Diamond made their way up the ramp and inside the clubhouse. Scootaloo instantly went for some paper and crayons and put them on the table at the center of the room.

Diamond Tiara sat at one end with Sweetie at the other. Scootaloo eventually joined them with Diamond moving so she was next to the orange filly. Something about her made her feel safe. Both of the crusaders ignored it and moved on.

"So, what should we do today to try to earn our cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle began.

"Well, Diamond already has hers, how did you earn your cutie mark?"

Again the once boastful and flaunting filly found herself intimidated by both of the fillies staring at her with anticipation. She was in their territory and for once she was co-existing with them as opposed to confronting them.

"Well...er...I.." She couldn't speak.

Scootaloo and put a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"It's okay Tiara," She said, "We're all friends here." Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"No we ain't." Came a rather dissatisfied voice at the door.

"What do you mean 'we' ain't'? Scootaloo growled.

"Aw come on Apple Bloom, be nice!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No!" Apple Bloom hissed. "Once a bully, always a bully. Ah ain't lettin' some bully in mah clubhouse!"

"Your clubhouse?" Scootaloo fumed, "This is OUR clubhouse!"

"Girls, can we just drop this please?" Sweetie Belle plead. She could see their guest getting very uncomfortable.

"She ain't allowed." Apple Bloom stated,

"To hell she isn't!" Scootaloo barked. "Either get along or get out!"

Apple Bloom got into Scootaloo's face.

"Girls stop!" Sweetie Belle plead.

"Ah believe it's you three traitors that ought to get yer no-good flanks off MAH property!"

"Apple Bloom why are you being like this?" Scootaloo asked. "This isn't what being a 'Cutie Mark Crusader' is about! We're about having fun and making friends, not being a bully!"

"Says the one that is friends with the meanest bully of them all!" Apple Bloom nudged Scootaloo whose tail started swooshing.

"Scootaloo don't." Sweetie Belle ordered, though with a tremor in her voice.

Scootaloo calmed down but she never left the gaze of the butter Apple.

Diamond couldn't watch this anymore; she felt responsible for most of this and felt she should try to calm things down, maybe even make peace?

"Apple Bloom, I know I said and did a lot of mean things to all to you and...I'm so, so sorry. I want to make things right; a second chance maybe?"

Apple Bloom turned from Scootaloo and set her sights on the pink filly who was trembling in fear.

Before either Scootaloo or Sweetie could react, A shriek came from the pink filly who was now knocked to her back and staring at an angry Apple Bloom above.

"P—please don't hurt me!" Diamond covered her face with her hooves. "I said I was sorry!"

"And ya think that just makes it all okay don't ya? You spoiled brat!"

Scootaloo went to charge the filly with the bow but Sweetie Belle stepped in her way,.

"Scootaloo, let me handle things for once okay?" The unicorn said sternly to the filly who sat down and watched as Sweetie went to where Apple Bloom was lording over Diamond Tiara.

"Apple Bloom please..." Sweetie Belle started, "We've all been through a ton lately, we've had time to grow and mature and learn to forgive. Diamond Tiara is no different; Scootaloo wouldn't bring her here if she thought she would cause trouble. She said she was sorry and she obviously doesn't want trouble."

Apple Bloom sighed and backed off letting Diamond get up with Sweetie Belle's help.

"Why don't we try to be nice to her and show her what friendship looks like? No sense in being mean and being no better than she was."

Apple Bloom glared daggers at all three. She did not want to resign to this at all.

"Fine. You girls have a good day!" Apple Bloom huffed as she walked off.

"Seriously Bloom?" Scootaloo said in disbelief.

No response.

They sat silently for awhile while they processed what just happened. Apple Bloom seemed out of character and neither crusader could gather why.

"i'm sorry you guys." Came a very hushed and ashamed Diamond Tiara. It was clear she was blaming herself for most of this.

"Don't be." Sweetie Belle answered, Apple Bloom is just being really weird right now. We can still have fun with just the three of us!"

Scootaloo who was in a rut herself perked up at the prospect of fun.

"Yeah! So, what should we do?"

They decided a trip to Sugarcube corner was in order: First to have a satisfying snack, and second to brighten their spirits if only a little.

They arrived to a very packed establishment yet Pinkie Pie seemed more than happy to serve them...both food and an ear-full.

"I always like making new friends!" The pink party pony exclaimed as the three fillies scoured ther display for something delicious.

"One time there was this unicorn named Twilight and she was new to Ponyville and I knew she was new to Ponyville because I know everypony in Ponyvile! and so I was like {gasp} and threw a big super-duper-deluxe 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' party because that's I do when I meet new people who I never knew before because what's more fun than coming to a new town and a PARTY full of happy ponies to meet you!-OH! I know you're not new here but you're new to knowing eaxchother so why don't we-"

The babbling continued at a disturbingly quickened rate as Diamond turned to Scootaloo:

"Is she always like this?" Tiara asked,.

"Yeah." Scootaloo laughed, "Don't try to think too much about it."

"Typical Pinkie Pie." Sweetie Belle added, "How my sister can be friends with her I don't know. She can't even handle me talking for five minutes yet she hangs out with her all the time!"

The three finally got some muffins and made their way to a corner three-seater where they sat and nimbly ate their confectioneries.

Outside the window they could see several ponies going about their daily business; some with carts of various goods headed to market, others simply going home or to see friends. All in all it was the same peaceful bustle and hustle that was routine in the village.


	10. To The Sky

Apple Bloom watched from the upper-deck of the Ponyville Library as her friends scurried about town with Diamond Tiara. From what she could tell they had tried plenty of things in the quest for their cutie marks: Pig catching, pizza delivery, cart, wagon painting, interior design, and breaking the rcord for the longest time a pony has ever spin in a circle without falling. All innocent, all fun, and all futile; by the end of the evening, they were sulking to their respective homes in defeat. Scootaloo took Diamond Tiara home as Sweetie Belle went to her parents' house.

Apple Bloom had been up on the porch for some time. Twilight decided to let the filly keep to herself, but after a solid two hours and no sign of having moved from the same slouched, sullen perch, Twilight decided enough was enough.

"Apple Bloom, I think we need to talk." Twilight began as she made her way onto the deck where sure enough, Apple Bloom still sat.

"It's okay Twilight." Apple Bloom mumbled.

"No, it isn't okay Apple Bloom!" Twilight lectured, "You have been up here for the better part of two hours feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ah'm just tired is all." Apple Bloom lied.

"Apple Bloom, something is bothering you and we ned to be able to talk about these things remember?" Twilight turned the filly around so she was facing her.

"Ah'm sorry fer bein' such a downer, Ah'll come inside now." Apple Bloom attempted to make her way through the door but was stopped by a lavender hoof.

"Not until I know what is wrong." Twilight wasn't going anywhere.

Apple Bloom sat for a moment with a pouty face and pleading eyes hoping to avoid having to talk but it was no use; Twilight's face was unchanged and unmoved.

"Fine!" Apple Bloom huffed. "Scootaloo an' Sweetie Belle are friends with Diamond Tiara an' they invited her to the clubhouse! Ah said ah didn't want her there and they told me ta git out!"

"Why would you not want here there?" Twilight asked.

"'cause she's a bully! She 's nothin' but a good fer nothin' brat!"

"Apple Bloom..." Twilight sighed, "Have you ever considered that maybe Diamond had matured and changed for the better like you three did? It has been some time since we've been here. I don't think Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would be around her if she hadn't shown some kind of kindness."

"Ah jus' don't trust her Twi, she's up to her no-good tricks again ah just know it!"

"How?" Twilight pressed.

"What?"

"How do you know she is being manipulative? Where is your evidence she has ill intent?"

"Ah...don't...b-but Twi!-"

"But nothing Apple Bloom. Remember when Spike tried to hurt you? You don't hold a grudge against him do you?"

"No ma'm."

"And what about Scootaloo, with that exception of today you two have been fine as well despite how she treated you right?"

"...right ma'm."

"I'm not trying to say you're entirely wrong on being carious, but you should give her a chance too. Most bullies are bullies because they are alone or even tormented themselves,. Remember your cousin from Manehatten?"

"That's what Scootaloo said!"

"She had a point then Apple Bloom. You're a very sweet, industrious, and likeable filly, but holding a petty grudge against somepony who is extending a hoof in friendship is not something I would think of you to do. Am I mistaken?"

Apple Bloom hung her head; Twilight was right. "No ma'm."

"Alright then, I expect you to be polite and friendly towards Diamond Tiara even if she isn't the same to you; it is important to face foes with friendship, you may get something incredible out of it—like a new friend. Does that make sense?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Excellent. One thing though Apple Bloom, that tree-house is not 'yours'; it was and is still for you three girls to play in. If Scootaloo and/or Sweetie Belle wish to bring other fillies and colts in or around it, they have every right to do so and you may not tell them otherwise. Am I clear?"

"...B-but-"

"Apple Bloom?"

"..Yes ma'm."

"Good. You should come inside soon. Spike is at the market now getting some ingredients for tonight: We're all invited to dinner at Rainbow Dash's house—something about a colt-friend of hers she wants us to meet—Anything else bothering you?"

"That's it...Thank you Twilight."

"That's what I'm here for Apple Bloom. If you ever have anything on your mind just let me know and I can do my best to help you."

The two hugged for a little before Apple Bloom followed Twilight inside to help Spike prepare their contribution to tonight's dinner.

Scootaloo was still waiting at Ponyville Park waiting for Rainbow Dash to bring her home. She had heard of the dinner only through Rarity discussing it with Fluttershy as Scootaloo passed the Boutique while taking Diamond Tiara home.

She was curious as to why she wasn't aware of this; Rainbow Dash had said this mysterious stallion would be over this coming weekend not tonight. As Rainbow glided down to where Scootaloo sat, the filly prepared her questions.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Rainbow sat down so Scootaloo could mount her back.

"Yeah." Scootaloo answered as she got on and they began to ascend.

"You sound kind of 'meh'" Rainbow observed, "You alright squirt?"

"When were you going to tell me we were having somepony over for dinner?" Scootaloo asked.

"It happened during the day, It's not like I planned it in secret or something. You know now right?"

"Yeah..sorry mom." Scootaloo let herself relax as they were pushing through some thick clouds.

"I'm not sure if I like the whole 'mom' thing...mind if you just call me Dash and stuff? Sounds kind of sappy."

"Sure." Scootaloo answered. "You mind not calling me 'Squirt'?" She joked.

"Oh no no kid, you earned that title." Rainbow laughed.

They landed at the porch and made their way inside where it looked like Rainbow Dash had been preparing her main room for the guests with a table, chairs, and decorations. Rather elaborate for Dash Scootaloo thought, but it looked nice.

"Did you do all of this?" Scootaloo asked. "It looks really good."

"No, 'Shy came by today and helped out with the frilly stuff. I'm not done yet though—you know how to cook?"

"Uh...sort of." Scootaloo followed Dash into the kitchen.

On the counter Dash had some ingredients for some pastries with some instructions in handwriting.

"Why didn't you have Pinkie Pie do the treats?" Scootaloo asked as she looked about the assembly.

"She's busy making a ton of other stuff, figured I'd make some food to as everypony else is bringing something."

Dash and Scootaloo slowly began to crack eggs, mix various things, and slowly create their dish.

"So, can you tell me who this stallion is?" Scootaloo asked while she watched Rainbow put a sheet in the oven.

"I already said Scoots', you're just gonna wait and see like everypony else. I want it to be a surprise."

"If you say so.." Scootaloo grimaced.

"So how exactly are we going to go about visiting Rainbow Dash's house?" Rarity asked as she and several others were assembled in Twilight's Library.

"The cloud-walking spell should last for 24 hours or so so we should all be fine." Twilight said ass she re-read the book pertaining to casting this spell. She was going to be performing this on several ponies so she wanted to make sure to do it right.

"I wonder who this stallion is!" Sweetie Belle mused, "Scootaloo doesn't even know!"

"Well I suppose Dash simply wants to introduce him herself—perfectly reasonable I suppose." Rarity answered. She wasn't a huge fan of being out of the loop on things like this.

"I'm excited, she seems really happy." Fluttershy said,. "I was up at her house helping her decorate—I don't think I've seen her like this before."

"Well once Pinkie comes with her goods we'll be ready to go." Twilight smiled.

"We've been waitin' forever!" Apple Bloom whined, "Why can't we go now?"

"Pinkie has the hot-air-balloon too thus patience is obligatory." Twilight answered.

Pinkie finally arrived with an enormous cache of cake, cookies, cupcakes, and candy. They all took their turn being cast by Twilight, and then out to the balloon where they boarded and loaded the basket with their goods. It took some time, mainly because Rarity had to scurry back to her boutique to change her hat—they finally landed on the porch where Scootaloo greeted them.

Once incide they all made themselves comfortable at the table with the three fillies going to Scootaloo's room to play before the guest arrived.

"I'm nervous girls." Scootaloo was pacing back and forth. "Why is she keeping a secret?"

"I wouldn't think too much about it Scoots'." Sweetie replied. "Rarity has had all sorts of weird guests and stallions, she just wants it to be fun!"

"I guess you're right." Scootaloo smiled. "No point in getting all worried, it's so cool everypony is up here!"

"What can we do now that we're all up here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I could show you guys the rainbow water-falls, they're pretty cool." Scootaloo added.

They went out through the hall and observed the impressive rainbow waterfalls. Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue out and attempted to taste it, only to be repelled by how awfully bitter it was.

"Blegh!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "What the hay is it made of?"

Following a fit of laughter, Scootaloo came to her side and parted some knowledge.

"Rainbow Dash says it is made of specially made water from Cloudsdale—see the blue-ish cliuyds up there?-those are hoof-made and combine to make these rainbows."

"But what are they for?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not sure honestly, never asked." Scootaloo answered.

Their attention was changed when Sweetie whipped her head to see something—she heard something.

"What was that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sounds like somepony just arrived." Sweetie Belle answered.

The three of them trotted around the deck and back inside.


	11. Under Bright Stars Burning

_Five minutes earlier in the main room of Rainbow's House._

The cutie Mark Crusaders ran to Scootaloo's room as the mane six probed Rainbow Dash about this mystery stallion. Rarity was especially intrigued, the idea of Rainbow Dash, the one who always had the 'no-mushy-business' demeanor finally falling in love with a stallion who, according to all accounts, is likely a keeper was something she had to indulge in.

"Well Dashie it sounds like he's quite the gentlecolt." Rarity mused as Rainbow recalled her more adult encounters while the girls were out of earshot.

"I sure hope so." Rainbow replied, blushing at Rarity's swooning and fascination, "He's my kind of stallion—he gets me you know?- I think Scootaloo will like it too, she could use another role model anyway."

"That's a fantastic way to approach it." Twilight smiled, "From how you've described him he loooks far different from what I remember—I mean that in a good way of course."

"Yeah yeah of course." Rainbow answered checking her front window for any sign of the stallion in question.

"He's not late is he?" Rarity asked joining her.

"Nah, I told him to be here about now-ish. I knew Twilight would need some time to get ready for you guys to come up here so I made it a little late."

Suddenly Pinkie spasmed with her right ear wiggling and her nostrils flaring.

"My Pinkie sense is telling me somepony new is approaching!" The prolific party pony exclaimed.

"Well I'd say your pinkie sense is pretty spot on." Rarity grinned, "He's about to land."

Soarin' did indeed land on the porch with Rainbow coming out to great hum. Following some affection, they made their way jointly inside.

"Everypony," Rainbow announced as she and her stallion sat at the head of the table, a slight blush on her face. "Meet Soarin'/"

A rabbling of joyous introductions followed with Rarity chomping at the bit to ask some questions.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Soarin' said, "Rainbow has told me a lot about her fantastic friends. I've met Fluttershy of course," He laughed remembering that incident, "and the rest of you seem pretty cool."

"Well we're just pleased our little Dashie has found somepony to settle down with." Rarity grinned.

After introductions and some finishing of setting the table, it was time to eat.

"Where are the girls?" Twilight asked.

"They'll be out soon." Rainbow answered. "This all looks amazing you guys."

Sure enough they did—at least Apple Bloom did, joining Twilight and Spike and introducing herself.

"Hiya...uh what's yer name?" Apple Bloom found herself a bit embarrassed not knowing his name.

"The names' Soarin' little filly." Soarin' politely answered to the fillys' delight.

"Where's squirt?" Rainbow looked about.

"I don't see my sister either." Rarity answered, "Perhaps they're washing up before they eat. Sweetie does have a habit of doing that."

Shortly after Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo filed into the kitchen with Scootaloo stopping at the doorway, staring in disbelief at the stallion accompanying his mother.

"What are you waiting over there for?" Rainbow laughed, "Come on over at eat with us!"

Scootaloo did not like this at all. Not only did Rainbow having a colt-friend mean she would be spending her time with hum, that stallion was also among the Wonderbolts who foalnapped her.. And despire Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle eating happily, she wasn't going to take this.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Scootaloo asked nice and loud.

The entire room grew silent and faced the offending filly.

"Scootaloo what is your-" Rainbow began,

"NO!" Scootaloo shouted, "I am NOT going to sit next to that bastard! I want him out!"

Rarity gasped in shock at the fillys words, everypony else was silent, Soarin' looking uneasy.

"Hey look kiddo I'm I'm sorry about all of tha-" Soarin' began.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up your good for nothing jackass!"

Rainbow had had it. "Scootaloo enough! Either knock it off and quit being a brat or go to your room."

"Fine. I don't want to be near that prick anyway!" Scootaloo stomped into her room, being sure to slam her door behind her.

It was Rainbow's turn to be uncomfortable. Scootaloo had just made an unbelievable scene, not only in front of her friends but in front of her stallion as well. She looked over to him apologetically.

"I am so sorry about that—I thought she would be over it," Rainbow was getting misty0eyed.

Soarin' hugged the distraught mare. "She had her reasons Dashie, I'm fine."

"Let's just try to enjoy the rest of this wonderful meal we have here." Twiligth said as they all continued to eat and talk amongst each other.

Rainbow decided to excuse herself to which Rarity happily took her seat, pelting the poor stallion with all sorts of invasive inquiries. The elder pegasus made her way briskly to Scootaloo's room. Inside the filly was sitting on her bed with a look of pure hate.

"You mind explaining to me what that was for?" Rainbow scolded. "You did NOT have to make a scene like you did, that was totally rude and uncalled for!"

"You mind telling me why you decide to go out with the same stallion that tried to kill me?" Scootaloo countered.

"He didn't try to kill you you little brat!" Rainbow asserted. "I'm not about to have you get in the way of one of the happiest moments of my life!"

"What about me?!" Scootaloo shouted, "Now that you have this stupid stallion I'm going to be just some stupid kid, one more mouth to feed!"

"Wow Scootaloo I can't believe you';re being like this...Do you see Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom being like this? Do you?"

"It's not the same Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo was on the verge of tears.

"I don't care what your excuse is! You wanna hold a grudge against somepony that hurt you you're barkin' up the wrong tree kid!"

Dash chocked up as the memories were forced back.

"...I hurt you. I almost killed you. Yet you found it in your heart to forgive me and give me a second chance... Scootaloo I promise you he won't hurt you, if he does..-he won't. And on the subject of me treating you second-class, that's just ridiculous."

"You didn't bother to check on me for the whole week you were gone."

"You were in good hooves! My world can't revolve around you Scootaloo. The bond we have and the bond I share with Soarin' are two totally different things. You're my daughter, I gave birth to you and..."

"You abandoned me." Scootaloo countered.

Rainbow was getting a headache, Scootaloo was a serious stressor but at this point she felt it was best to satisfy the fillys demands and get this over with.

"For your own good." Rainbow Dash added. "I was a horribly self-centered, irresponsible mare. You would not have turned out like you did if I had raised you from day one. Look—I don't know what you want me to say, I love you kid, yeah I fucked up something fierce but you promised to give me another chance, but that doesn't mean I can't expect anything from you either. "

Scootaloo was slowly beginning to realize what she had done as she began to sniffle slightly, a raging heat of embarrassment came over her being.

"I...made an idiot of myself out there."

"You sure did." Rainbow sighed, "I guess I should have told you, I should have let you know it is okay to give ponies a second chance, yes they hurt you and do mean things but he wants to change, and the only way he can do that is if he has a loving mare and an understanding and equally awesome step-daughter to show him how."

"...I'm sorry mom." Scootaloo sulked as she cried softly, "I'm sorry for ruining your whole night..I...I'm going to bed."

"No you're not." Rainbow Dash pulled the filly close and held her to her chest with her head beneath her chin, rocking her gently. "You made a mistake, we all know better—just come on out and eat before your food gets cold—enjoy everypony being here. We'll sort out the messy stuff later."

Scootaloo kept her head buried as she tried to rid of this horrid feeling of guilt that came over her. Earlier that day she had chastised Apple Bloom for telling off a filly just because of a bast past and not giving her a second shot at friendship and here she was doing the very thing she had discouraged. She was a hypocrite, worse yet she had made both her and her mother look awful.

Rainbow turned Scootaloo around and looked down at the emotionless filly.

"I think we're done here. Let's get out there and have some fun huh?" She put Scootaloo down on her bed as the filly shook herself and followed her mother back out into the room. Everypony was talking amongst themselves and didn't even novice Scootaloo now sitting between Rainbow and Soarin;

"Everything alright Dashie?" Soarin' asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. But I think somepony has something she'd like to say." She looked to Scootaloo who hesitated for a moment.

"I'm sorry for calling you out like that Soarin'...I...didn't mean it." Scootaloo lazily played with her food as the words came out.

"Not a problem kid." Soarin' smiled. "I guess we can call it even hm?"

Scootaloo smiled and finally looked at him. "Yeah."

Soarin' turned to Dash with a blush on his face. "You're Rarity friend sure is...er...nosy."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. She like to butt into other ponies business—she means well."

Now they were all eating together, after awhile Pinkie felt it was time for desert. The enormity of what she had brought hadn't quite occurred to anypony until the monstrous array of sweets crashed onto the table scaring Sweetie Belle and Twilight out of their seats.

"WHO WANTS DESERT?!" The party pony shouted as a cannon seemed to appear out of nowhere showering the room in confetti.

Scootaloo looked to Sweetie Belle who was red in the face from her fall. She had come to make sure her friend was alright.

"That's a lot of desert." Scootaloo laughed.

"Yeah, it's loud too." Sweetie Belle smiled. "You seem much better."

"Yeah." Scootaloo shifted, "Kind of important you practice what you preech you know?"

"I'm just glad everything turned out alight." Sweetie added.

"Hey Sweetie Belle?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna bet some bits I can down more of those cookies than you in the nest five minutes?"

Sweetie looked to Rarity who was infatuated with the new couple. Enough to where she couldn't possibly notice the filly stuffing her face like mad.

"It's on Scoots'!" Sweetie laughed as they galloped to the other end of the table, ready to cram in some sweets and regret it later.


	12. A Sight For Soarin' Eyes

Scootaloo once again was en route to Diamond Tiara's home; wagon in tow ready for another insane day of cutie mark crusading. Sweetie Belle was certain her fantastic idea was guaranteed to earn them their cutie marks and thus, as with every other prospect of cutie mark acquisition she was very excited and ready to go. Too bad Tiara wasn't.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Miss Scootaloo," One of Tiara's butlers explained, "Mrs Tiara will be here shortly—she must be washed and fed prior to her play date."

Scootaloo wasn't too sure if 'play date' was the word she wanted to associate with their antics but, so long as it made no difference in her new friend coming out to play she was fine with it.

Finally after some procrastination, Diamond Tiara finally came to the door, for some reason she looked a tad surprised Scootaloo was there.

"Hey Diamond!" Scootaloo chirped, "Ready for another day of crusading?"

"Uh..." Diamond Tiara grew uncomfortable.

"What are you waiting for, hop in!" Scootaloo tapped the wagon with her tail.

"Well...see...it's..." Tiara stammered.

"She doesn't want to be seen with you pathetic blank flanks!" Came a nasty jest from behind. Silver Spoon had come to the house as well and apparently had not gotten the memo that berating the cutie mark crusaders was not a wise choice.

"What? Of course she does!" Scootaloo scoffed, "She isn't a cowardly bully like you anymore!"

"Bully hm? Is that what you call the cool kids now?" Silver Spoon spat, "Listen feather-brain, why don't you get your sappy flank off her property and go play your stupid games in your stupid capes!"

Scootaloo looked to Diamond Tiara expecting defense, instead, she got an obviously overwhelmed Diamond Tiara looking at her hooves.

Her gaze was cut short by Silver Spoon shoving Scootaloo off of her scooter. The toppled filly suppressed that boiling rage she was known for and kept her calm.

"Knock it off Silver Spoon!" Scootaloo growled. "Leave us alone!"

"Or what?" Silver Spoon taunted, "You're gonna beat me up? You already got your dumb fzce expelled, you want to be banished from Ponyville?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Scootaloo stomped.

Scootaloo decided she had had enough and went for her scooter only to realize it was missing. She spun around to see Silver Spoon running with it.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SCOOTER!" Scootaloo screamed as she charged after the prissy earth pony.

For being such a paper tiger Silver Spoon sure could keep Scootaloo moving, both at an impressive gallop down the streets of town. Finally they reached the fields that once were Sweet Apple Acres.

Up and down the rolling hills and lush grass she galloped until Scootaloo tripped into what felt like—and was—a trap. Scrambling to free herself from the sticky sap covered thatch, she was too late.

At the crest of the hill on the border of the forest was Sliver Spoon, a content look on her face. No scooter.

Scootaloo trudged up the hill and then froze. She saw the worst thing she ever had seen: Before her, was the deck of her scooter. Wheels gone, with the board snapped 2 times over. The handlebars? Scootaloo heard a 'plunk' in a nearby stream. Somepony else was there but was not to be known.

The sight of her purple scooter, destroyed began to blur as her eyes let the bulging tears burst through as she collapsed to the ground sobbing relentlessly. The scooter had far more meaning and importance to her than the two perpetrators likely could know. Despite that Silver Spoon cackled with satisfaction as she went down the hill and back into town with a grieving filly alone.

Sweetie Belle's looked uncomfortable as Apple Bloom went over today's crusading activities; Scootaloo was not here and she found it incredibly odd, though Apple Bloom insisted she hadn't a clue where the orange pegasus could be.

The duo had tried many things today to earn their marks; all resulting in scuffs and bruises and failure. The main catalyst for the unicorn anyway was the fact that she had this off feeling about her—like some odd subliminal force was telling her somepony she cared deeply about was in some sort of trouble. Apple Bloom didn't give her time to idle, elt alone think as she was hustled into the next activity.

Finally she had had enough.

"Apple Bloom," She began, "I am going to go see if Scootaloo is okay—besides, it's getting late and Rarity is supposed to watch me for the next few nights while my parents are away."

"But ah have a few other things I'm sure we'll get our marks this time!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"It isn't right Apple Bloom." Sweetie said, "We promised to earn our cutie marks together, Scootaloo isn't here and so, I don't want to earn my cutie mark without her."

It was indeed getting late, Apple Bloom left the clubhouse as well but headed to the library as opposed to following Sweetie Belle who already knew where she was headed first.

Scootaloo had a special hiding place—more of a sanctuary than anything—She would go there before the clubhouse was available, and at the present it served as a much needed seclusion from everypony else. Nopony but Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom knew of this small cave that was carved beside a stream on the outskirts of town, shielded by thick trees and thick brush in between.

Her eyes had gone dry at this point and she simply lay on the ground with the sound of birds, the stream before her, and the occasional pegasus flying high above. She had been there for at least an hor, letting the silence calm her as much as possible. Between her mishap at home and this, her week seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Scootaloo was pulled from this sulk as she heard multiple hooves crunching the grass, bark, and dirt on the forest floor, the sloshing in the stream, and finally revealing their owners.

"We figured you'd be here." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo mumbled as she was embraced by her two friends.,

"Rarity says that she knows somepony who might be able to fix it." Sweetie Belle mentioned.

"I appreciate it but, it wouldn't be the same." Scootaloo sulked.

Apple Bloom got up from the embrace and looked out into the stream.

"Well, either way we took care of those bullies fer ya." The butter colored filly proclaimed with a hint of triumph.

"Bullies?" Scootaloo emphasized the 's'.

"Yup." Sweetie Belle replied, "Well, Apple Bloom did; I just watched."

"Wh—who was the other bully?" Scootaloo panicked.

"Diamond Tiara of course-" Apple Bloom turned only to be on her back in the stream, her muzzle barley above the water.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Scootaloo growled; her mod having gone from sorrowful to seething in an instant.

"Ah just—Scootaloo get offa me!" Apple Bloom threw off the livid pegtasus who charged right back. Apple Bloom headbutted the oncoming assault sending the light pegasus spiraling onto her back.

Scootaloo had gotten up to charge again but, like before she was impeded by Sweetie Belle who plead to both of them to knock it off.

Scootaloo wasn't taking this though, she shoved the unicorn to the side and made her move; Apple Bloom now was the victim of a relentless series of hooves , most missing, but the strijes were decsive.

"Scootaloo stop it please!" Apple Bloom whined between dodging blows.

Scootaloo didn't listen and thus was thrown off again and now the tables were turned. Apple Bloom stood over the toppled filly keeping her hooves on the ground.

"Ah ain't gonna hit ya Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said. "Y'all need ta knock it off."

"She didn't hurt Diamond Tiara Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle added. "We just told her to leave you alone that's all!"

Scootaloo calmed down as her panting grew heavier and the adrenaline died down, she looked up at Apple Bloom who showed no signs of retiring until she was sure Scootaloo wasn't going to attack again. While Scootaloo had speed and a rather powerful set of hooves, she was light and smaller than Apple Bloom and therefore she wasn't escaping from the filly with the bow anytime soon.

"I'm sorry girls." Scootaloo sighed. "There's a lot on my mind you know? My beloved scooter is history, my day was ruined, and now I have one less friend because of it."

"We didn't mean to Scootaloo, we assumed she was part of it!" Sweetie Belle defended.

"Well perhaps you should quit making an ass of yourself and talk to me first!" Scootaloo shot back, albeit quietly.

"You're right." Apple Bloom backed up to let Scootaloo get on her hooves. "Ah should've come to find you first instead of taakin' matters into mah own hooves."

"It's alright." Scootaloo said, "I'll just talk to her tomorrow and sort things out."

"We should probably get going." Sweetie Belle said as she looked at the sky which had grown darker even since they had arrived.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dash is pissed waiting for me." Scootaloo grew a bit uneasy realizing somepony was waiting on her. They made their way to their respective houses with Scootaloo trudging up the expansive hill that lead to the meeting spot she and Dash had picked for her trips home; though the pony she saw in place of her mother was less than flattering.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nice to see you too." Soarin' sighed. "Let's go."

Scootaloo hesitantly climbed onto Soarin's back as they took off for their house. Whist Scootaloo didn't hate him, she still wasn't sure if she was quite ready for him to take such a role in her life, she never really missed her father for she never saw a need for one. Also it was enough adjusting from a life of self-governance to one of complicit obedience with one mare calling the shots; add an unknown stallion into the mix and she wasn't too happy with it.

As she made her way to her room, Scootaloo realized Dash wasn't home—it was her and Soarin', alone.

Great.

Scootaloo decided the best course of action would be to simply stay in her room until Dash got home and this worked for a little while, though she smelled food and was instantly tempted into the kitchen.

Soarin' had made sandwiches of the toasted variety. One for him and the other for Scootaloo.

"Why are there only two?" Scootaloo questioned as she sat down. "Isn't mom going to be home soon?"

"She is eating after her errand so I figured she wouldn't be hungry." Soarin' replied. It was obvious the girl didn't seem to view too highly of hum still.

As Scootaloo took a sizable bite and proceeded to slowly chew the intake, her expression went from curious to repulsed.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say?" Soarin' asked expecting a 'Thank you', Instead he got bits of chewed food on his face and a sour set of eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah, this sandwich is crap." Scootaloo stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Now that's rude...I didn't have to make that for you." Soarin' said irritated.

"No you didn't, and I wish you hadn't" Scootaloo replied making her way to the trash can.

"Seriously Scootaloo" Soarin' grimaced.

"Yeah seriously, I eat food not shit." Scootaloo retorted.

"The former Wonderbolt had enough of this. "Scootaloo, enopugh. There is no need for you to talk to me that way. You're being incredebly rude."

"What makes you think I have to take orders from you?" Scootaloo said smugly.

"As long as Dash is not here I am the adult—I am in charge." Soarin' proclaimed sternly.

"To hell you are, just do something good for once: Shut up and leave me alone." Scootaloo turned to trot to her room and was stopped by a rather angry Soarin'

"I don't know how your mother puts up with your potty mouth but I've had it!" The stallion teethed as he held Scootaloo by her tail.

"Let go of me you stupid asshole!" Scootaloo barked, flailing her hooves with one thwacking Soarin' right in the eye. It began to swell almost instantly.

Scootaloo found herself now on her stomach, tail held up exposing her flank. She had no idea what was about to happen but she had the feeling she wasn't going to like it all that much.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Scootaloo was silenced immediately by a hard smack on the behind.

"OW! DON'T HIT ME!" Scootaloo screamed, flailing madly and gnashing her teeth at the agressing stallion. She looked like a rabid jacked up diamond dog as opposed to a filly.

"Not until you learn to show some respect to your elders." Soarin' said coldly. Another swat on the flank sent the filly into a rage. She managed to escape his grip but instead of attacking him, she bolted for the front door and out and into the sky.

It wasn't until she was falling she remembered she couldn't fly.

Between a sore, throbbing flank, a migrane, and the horrific fear of plummeting her death, Scootaloo hardly noticed she was back inside with a very angry Soarin;.

"Again she was on her stomach, and somehow, he managed to make it hurt much worse this time.

Scootaloo caved as tears streamed down her face. The last time she was hit weith this kind of force was a dark time she did not want to recall, add the fact that she felt this stallion had no right to disciplene her.

"STOP!" Scootaloo cried angrily.

"Are you sorry?" Soarin' growled.

"YES, YES I'M SORRY!" Scootaloo bawled, "Please. Just. Stop!"

The rest of her speech was inaudible as she began crying uncontrollably. Scootaloo scampered to her room, tail firmly planted over her flank as if it were somehow going to stop another swat if she was to be subjected to one.

Dash was glad to be done with her work for the day. To add to her happiness was a hot-air balloon carry four other mares was arriving at her home at about the same time she was. Throughout the week the mares had been having 'casual time' at each-others' home; similar to what they did prior to leaving Ponyville—another way of getting life back on its normal course.

"Looks like we weren't so late after all." Twilight smiled as they crawled out of the basket.

"No joke?" Rainbow replied, "I don't know about you girls but I am ready to chillax with some drinks with a few of my best friends."

"Sounds fine by me." Rarity said as Dash opened the door. She was greeted with a less than happy Soarin;.

"Is everything okay?" Rainbow asked.

"No." Soarin' panned.

Sensing the tension the other mares backed out and shut the door.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked. Then she saw the shiner on Soarin's face.

"...What did she do?"

"I had the nerve to make her something to eat and ask for some appreciation." Soarin' answered. She pit it out right at my face and told me it was shit."

"That's just great." Rainbow facehoofed. She thought Scootaloo had come to terms with Soarin' being a thing but apparently not.

"I'm sorry to keep your friends waiting—I'll be back on Thursday like I said." Soarin' kissed his girlfriend and headed for the door.

"Sorry about...her." Rainbow said weakly.

"Don't worry about it." Soarin' sighed, "She'll warm up eventually."

As he left, the mares came in with looks of concern. Rarity being Rarity had eavesdropped and knew very well what had happened.

Rainbow looked at the unicorn with pleading eyes.

"How did you manage her?" Rainbow asked as she prepared some strong drinks for the group.

"I never had to honestly.." Rarity answered. "She never gave me trouble like this—then again Sweetie Belle was there, those two have an odd relationship."

"I thought we had talked about this and everything was okay..." Rainbow sighed. "Why is she so violent?"

"She certainly does have a low tolerance for diplomacy." Rarity quipped.

"Don't blame yourself Rainbow Dash," Twilight added, "If I can recall she was like that well before she lived under sompony ease's roof."

"I hoped she would calm down though." Rainbow complained. "When she's a lover she is a lover, when she is her normal bright and calm slef she's awesome but this? I don't understand where it comes from. I was never like that as a filly!"

"She has lived on her own most of her life." Twilight mentioned. "From what I understand of nomadic ponies, they tend to react more on their fight-response as opposed to flight—it's key to survival."

"So she's defending herself?" Rainbow asked.

"Not necessarily, she just was never raised with the same code of conduct and mannerisms we all were." Twilight added. "Not to say she doesn't have any, as you said and as we all have seen she is more than capable of being peaceful and compassionate. But it seems that that primal instinct of hers is still very much part of her."

They sat in silence for awhile, slowly sipping their wine glasses with the exception of Rainbow Dash who felt the need to shoot down several within a short time,.

Rainbow sighed as she saw the light in Scootaloo's room was still on—she was still awake.

"I guess I should go talk to her—what should I say? I already asked her to be nice to him and obviously she doesn't care."

"Embarrassingly enough Sweetie Belle was always mt proxy for such affairs." Rarity replied. "I had to raise a hoof only a few times but—my aster managed to keep her from doing things like this, that I know of at least."

"Maybe she can stay up here for a little while?" Rainbow jested sarcastically as she pushed open the door seeing a sniffling and bitter Scootaloo staring out her window.

Rainbow was silent. She could tell by Scoots' ears that she heard her come in, she knew she was there but did not look at her. Perhaps she was scared?

"Why can't you make things easy for me?" Rainbow started. "Why does it always have to be one thing after another with you?"

Scootaloo didn't respond. She kept her stare to the stars outside.

"Scootaloo I'm talking to you." Rainbow sternly stated.

No response.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted. "You better turn around and pay attention dammit I'm tired of this!"

Scootaloo turned, but only with her head which hosted her beady, crying eyes.

"OK." The filly simply replied as she crawled onto her bed.

"Why were you mean to Soarin'?" Rainbow demanded, "Where did you get the idea you didn't have to listen to him? You're not an adult Scootaloo! I don't care who ti is—even if I am here you need to listen and show respect to Soarin' no matter what!"

"He hit me!" Scootaloo quipped. "He hit me in the flank and it hurt!"

"Serves you right you little brat!" Rainbow barked. "I woulda gave your ungrateful flank a swat too if you were talking to me the way you did!"

"I thought you said you'd never hit me." Scootaloo hissed.

"There's a difference between discipline and abuse." Rainbow refuted.

No there isn't,." Scootaloo shot back. "So grown mares and stallions get to choose when its okay to hurt somepony but fillies get no say? When I take my hoof and ht somepony its called violence but when you use the magical word 'discipline' suddenly it's okay? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Not like you needed one." Rainbow scoffed. "Look—I'm not arguing with you right now. I have the girls over and I want to relax. You however are going to bed. Now."

"You can't just make a special class of ponies who can make rules for everyone but themselves for no reason!" Scootaloo complained. "Didn't our time in Canterlot teach you anything?"

"Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash facehoofed. "Clam it. Got to bed."

"Fine." Scootaloo pouted as she pulled the covers over.

Rainbow hesitated some as she fought off an oncoming headache. She went to turn the lights out and go back into the main room but couldn't bring herself to deprive her daughter of one thing.

Without a word she gently kissed the filly on the forehead and tucked her in.

"You may be onto something we older ponies are too stuck and stupid to understand—but that still doesn't make what you did okay. We'll deal with this tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Scootaloo gently embraced her mother and nuzzled he cheek.

"Wait!" Scootaloo remembered just as Rainbow was to open the door.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Can you ask Rarity about my scooter getting fixed?"

"Why would your scooter need to be fixed?" Rainbow asked, a hint of worry.

"Silver Spoon swiped it from me broke it." Scootaloo panned.

"Looks like I have another thing to handle tomorrow." Rainbow sighed. "Sorry about that Scoots' that's, that's rough. I'll see what I can do as long as you start showing my colt-friend some respect—he's gonna be here for the foreseeable future so—you're going to have to learn to love him."

"Goodnight mom." Scootaloo said.

"Night kid. Get some sleep alright?" Rainbow replied.

Rainbow finally left Scootaloo's room and went to finally relax a little.

Tomorrow was going to be anything but fun.


	13. Sweetie Eat World

As the sun began to cast its rays upon the cloud home, Rainbow was already out and about doing her usual task of ridding the sleepy village of clouds that were not supposed to be there. Ponyville had another few weeks of spring weather, and this week was commissioned to be clear and sunny. Thus, Rainbow was making sure every nook and cranny of hyper-local sky was free of clouds.

However, one place she could not clear the condensation away was her mind; it was a stormy confine of doubt, disappointment, and worry. As Twilight said, Scootaloo was obviously going to need more than just guidance on mannerisms and obedience. The kid was a basket case of emotions and opinion that often fused to create a little orange hummingbird of rage that verbally—and physically—attacked everything she begrudged.

It was clear this rabid filly was putting more than enough strain on her relationship with Soarin'. They had gone from regularly seeing each other in Cloudsdale with the occasional visit at one another's home to Soarin' making any excuse he could to not cross paths with the filly who hated him with a passion. Aside from the intimate partition of the relationship, Soarin' was a gentlecolt; treating Rainbow Dash with courtesy and affection like she had never known before. In addition, the two were good friends. Like hobbies, like opinions, it was perfect. But of course, as with every perfect thing, there was always a little catch that could rear its ugly head and destroy it with little effort.

That ugly head was still asleep when Rainbow returned home. Normally this would be fine; however, since hearing of Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo making up, Cheerilee had decided to re-enroll Scootaloo in her class.

"Hey kiddo, it's time to get up," Rainbow stated as she pushed the door open to a sure sight—Scootaloo curled up in a peaceful ball with her head and nappy mane on her fluffy pillow.

"Squirt," Rainbow said slightly louder and a little closer, "you have school again, remember? Get up."

Scootaloo grimaced as she confirmed she heard her mother and lazily stirred. She did not want to get up, not for anything, but considering she was still in trouble for a plethora of things she figured it was best to be on Rainbow's good side and do as she was told.

On the ground and in a tree, another filly was enduring the same horrid thing.

"Do ah have to?~" Apple Bloom whined. A futile campaign at best. A catalyst for a lecture at worst.

"For the umpteenth time, Apple Bloom," Twilight moaned, "yes. Scootaloo will be at school again. Besides, if you don't go to school, then you will be certainly assisting Spike with his daily grind—and I think we all know how that will go, both for you and for the library." Twilight shuddered thinking of the last time she had Apple Bloom take on Spikes' obligations.

Apple Bloom struggled to make herself get up and out, but eventually did so and slunk to the kitchen where breakfast was awaiting her as were a stack of books and quills. The filly wasn't too pleased with the latter.

"What are these for?" Apple Bloom asked as Twilight took her seat next to Spike.

"Cheerilee informed me you've been falling behind in math," Twilight explained. "I found some books in my library for both you and the school that will help you improve your arithmetic capabilities and capacity for complex operations."

"Mah what-duh-huh?" Apple Bloom might as well have listened to an alien through a seashell.

"You'll be good at math and junk," Spike answered.

"Junk?" Twilight was appalled. "Spike! Mathematics are essential to the workings of machinery, agriculture, heck, pretty much every facet of ponykind has been advanced through the gradual amplification of mathematical fluency! Need I remind you expanded tangents of magic theory are heavily rooted in scientific discipline..."

"I was trying to help her translate your 'geek-speak' is all," Spike panned as he finished his plate and went to clean the kitchen.

"Well, regardless," Twilight sighed. "These books will be of great help to you, Apple Bloom. Now let's finish this up and get you to school."

"Did ya say Scootaloo was returnin' ta school?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes," Twilight answered. "At least that's what Rainbow told me."

"You think listening to her is hard?" Spike teased as the two ponies headed out. "Just wait till you crack open one of those relics."

"You just hush and get to work." Twilight grinned slyly. "I'm pretty sure that list is more than enough to keep you busy while I'm out."

Spike groaned as he shut the door behind them.

Sweetie Belle decided that she was going to take initiative this morning. First she would make and pack her own lunch so Rarity didn't have to. Then she would walk to school all by herself. Sounded great in her mind and, as far as she was concerned, worked very well.

Though Rarity was less than pleased with the smoke, mess, and double-take of fear. One from a house on fire, and the second from a missing sister. Sweetie Belle was getting an earful as she arrived at the school.

"...Until you have taken some form of supervised culinary classes you are FORBIDDEN from entering my kitchen. Is that clear, young lady?" Rarity fumed.

"Sorry sis..." Sweetie sighed. This was one of many times she had said this in the better part of ten minutes; she wasn't really listening, but she could hear enough of it to where she hoped it would stop.

Sweetie was relieved when they finally arrived at the schoolyard entrance. Wasting no time, the filly galloped down the path and up the steps into the schoolhouse. The usual cast of characters—including Scootaloo to her surprise—were in attendance.

Cheerilee began the day by continuing a lesson from last week: photosynthesis and the Everfree Forest. Most of the fillies were generally interested in the odd workings and odd words of the Everfree and were studiously scribing in their textbooks. Three fillies in the back corner, however, had a different course for the day.

"Are you sure this is a good plan, Apple Bloom?" Sweetie reluctantly whispered as she heard the schemes of the butter-colored filly.

"'Course it is, Sweetie!" Apple Bloom answered. "Now that we got Tiara, ah can't see why we shouldn't try it..."

"But it sounds dangerous," Sweetie protested, "and Rarity's already mad at me."

"Relax Belle, it'll be fine," Apple Bloom assured her. "Scootaloo's got the speed we need ta get 'er done, don't ya Scoots?...Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo was doing her darnedest to hear Cheerilee over her friends and transcribe her monotonous descriptions and fables of the Everfree and its whacky mechanics like the water cycle, tornadoes, and spontaneous precipitation; however, she was finally jarred by Apple Bloom staring right at her, looking notably irritated.

"Ain't ya been listenin' to a word ah said?" Apple Bloom was partly surprised to see a normally passive Scootaloo doing schoolwork. More though, she was stunned the super cool idea of creating a soda propelled flying machine to transport the fillies from the top of Twilight's Library to the clubhouse expediently, something that was both stupid and hazardous, never piqued the pegasus's attention.

"No~" Scootaloo groaned. "Unlike you slackers, I'm working."

Sweetie Belle arched an eyebrow as the words struck her ears. "What happened?"

Scootaloo smiled slightly. At least somepony seemed to notice. "I'm not sure if I want to talk about it right no-"

"Girls?" Cheerilee said as the class turned to the triage who were startled into a mannered sitting position. "Would you like to share with the class what you're discussing? "

"N—no thanks, ma'am," Apple Bloom answered meekly.

"Good." Cheerilee smiled. "Save your idle conversation for recess."

While there was some giggling from some of the other students, for once Diamond was not among them. Diamond had heard what Silver Spoon did to Scootaloo's scooter yesterday and hadn't spoken to Silver Spoon since the incident took place.

"You're not laughing?" Silver Spoon asked quizzically. "You usually like it when those blank-flanks get called out for being dodos."

"Oh, well." Diamond Tiara replied as she continued reading.

"Why was that feather-brain at your house anyway?" Silver continued. "You're not becoming one of those trash-bags are you?"

"Who cares?" Diamond asked.

"I do," Silver asserted. "Scootaloo tried to kill you, and now she's suddenly your friend? Why would you hang around with Apple Bruise anyway? It's not like she's worth anythin-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU ASSWIPE!" Tiara barely had enough time to realize what she had just said before she looked around at the silent room staring at her. Cheerilee cast a dissatisfied glare.

"What was that, Ms. Tiara?" Cheerilee scolded.

Tiara's eyes went wide as she felt a cold chill shoot down her spine.

"But she-" Diamond had no idea what to do but blame Silver Spoon, or at least try to.

"I will not have that kind of language in my classroom!" Cheerilee lectured, "I don't know what has gotten into you little ponies, but this foul language is uncalled for!"

"Understood Mrs Cheerilee." Diamond Tiara sulked.

_

The trip from the Regional Weather Station to Ponyville took a sum longer than the cyan pegasus could remember. The mare had some issues to sort out today, and it involved talking to a few mares and stallions she barely knew; something she was less than pleased about.

She had done some of that before her duties this morning, an apology from the Spoons' butler on Silver's behalf—but no form of compensation for the destroyed scooter, and now she was headed to the spa where her friends were sure to be. Rainbow welcomed the prospect of a soothing hooficure or mud bath. Given the day Scootaloo's antics planned for her, anything would do.

When she arrived, the usual suspects were there: Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They greeted her as she made her way to her respective bed.

"We were starting to get worried dear," Rarity said as she was enjoying a massage. "I take it your errands kept you a bit longer than expected?"

"Tell me about it." Rainbow sighed, "This kid has got me in a million places today, all because some jerk decided to trash her scooter."

"I've always been curious about that," Twilight began.

"About what?" Rainbow asked.

"That scooter of hers," the lavender unicorn replied. "She's had that thing for as long as I've known her. Question is, where did she get it?"

"Or why is it so important to her?" Rarity added.

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin in thought. She had never considered the origins of Scootaloo's beloved scooter.

The girls had a point though-nopony seemed to know where it came from and how the filly managed to get it to begin with. Scooters were not a readily produced item in Equestria; in fact, they were very hard to come by in a place like Ponyville where, as far as its residents were concerned, that purple deck with handlebars was some alien plaything.

"You know, I've never asked her about it," Rainbow replied. "Then again, she's never talked much about it unless she needed me to get it for her."

A thought occurred to Twilight as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"I'm starting to get the idea we don't know the whole of Scootaloo's story," Twilight suggested.

"Something that none of us seems to know? Not even her closest friends?" Rarity added. "Sweetie Belle certainly never mentioned anything of note."

While Dash would have loved to continue speculating on the ominous origins of the late scooter, she had a more pressing matter to broach to her best friends.

"Hate to put away our tinfoil hats," Dash said, "but I came here to talk about something a little more important."

"And what might that be, darling?" Rarity asked.

Dash had been thinking about how she was going to present this, let alone execute it. She needed time with Soarin', and Scootaloo was not going to let that happen. She loved the filly of course, but between her mood swings and gatekeeper mentality Rainbow wasn't sure she needed that extra stress to further strain her romantic life given the upcoming busy weather schedule. She figured this much: if there was a good time to dump Scootaloo back at the Boutique so she could get her shtick together, this was the place.

Recess couldn't come soon enough for the fillies and colts who, given the colder weather lately, did not want to be in the miserably hot classroom. Cheerilee had to accommodate to the climate preferences of her students, which of course meant cranking the thermostat to an absurd degree. The cold and crisp air was welcome.

"So, now that we're outside~" Apple Bloom began, "Ah think Ah've come up with an even better way to build our flyin' machine!"

"Did anypony else hear Diamond Tiara earlier?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope," Scootaloo insisted. "I was too busy."

"Oh, will you cut it out?" Sweetie Belle groaned. "We all know the only reason you're doing this is because you got in trouble, and you still haven't told me what happened!"

"Just had some issues with mom's stupid coltfriend, that's all," Scootaloo replied hastily. "Now about that flying machine..."

"Ah still can't believe she stuck up fer us like that," Apple Bloom said. "It's almost as if she's one of us."

"Like I've told you guys for the gazillionth time," Scootaloo said. "She's on the good side now. I've hung out with her at her house more than a few times."

"And it's fun, isn't it?" Diamond said from behind them. She was originally supposed to be in the classroom as a result of her outburst. Obviously that didn't happen.

"Yup!" Scootaloo replied. "We actually went into the Everfree Forest and went exploring!"

"When were you gonna tell us about this?" Apple Bloom questioned. "An' why the hay weren't we invited?"

"Because...I just didn't think about it, I guess." Scootaloo shrugged. "We're gonna go again after school-we found this awesome cave on the way to Canterlot."

"But what about our flyin' machine!" Apple Bloom whined.

"That'd be perfect!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"How?" Diamond and Scootaloo asked in unison.

"Duh! If it can launch us to our clubhouse, then maybe we can go to the forest too!" Sweetie Belle was once again warm with pride as she struck 'awesome idea' gold.

"But Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom asked, "we kinda planned the whole thing out. We got a landin' place by the clubhouse-ain't nowhere to land in the forest 'cept some trees."

"Also we won't have much time," Diamond mentioned. "Daddy and I have an event in Manehattan, and we're to depart early this evening."

"That's fine," Apple Bloom replied.

"To hay it is!" Scootaloo asserted. "We aren't doing this without her!"

"Well, we can't do it tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle protested. "My parents pick me up from school, and we always do 'Family Game Night'."

"Well, horsefeathers," Apple Bloom said. "How the hay are we gonna do this when none of us got time?"

Scootaloo trotted to the fence of the schoolyard and turned to her friends with a sinister grin.

"We could go now." She smiled.

"B-but that's truancy!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "We can't do that! We'll get in huge trouble!"

"Ah like yer thinkin', Scoots." Apple Bloom joined the pegasus as they climbed the fence and trotted down the road. "Come on slowpokes!"

Sweetie Belle had serious druthers as she darted her eyes around to ensure Cheerilee wasn't around.

"What are you waiting for?" Diamond quipped with giddiness. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Soon enough, Sweetie Belle found herself sulking towards the fence and, after unsuccessfully climbing it, she was helped over by Diamond and Apple Boom.

"This is bad ideas girls~" Sweetie worried as they made their way into town.

"Oh relax, Belle." Scootaloo answered. "What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
